Infinity
by GatsuBerk
Summary: Given the chance of a lifetime our favorite Zeppo is going to hit the ground running and won't care about whom or what he knocks down along the way. He was once powerless and now he has the ability and resources to fight evil his way.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**Ship of the Line: Infinity**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 1: Changes**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

 _ **'Non-Human Thinking'**_

 **+-*/\\*-+**

"Xander." A voice, that was normally empty of concern, called out in an eerie quiet voice. The whispered, and feared filled tone, easily cutting through the silence that surrounded it. A light groan went out, making the owner of the voice attempted to find protection from the one she called to.

"Xander please wake up." The voice wished to demand to its target, but fear of the unknown was preventing it from growing too loud. But the rise in tone was more than enough to start showing the results that the lone speaker had been looking for.

"Xander I need you to wake up." A gorgeous brunette, nearly pleaded as she stood in a room that she had never seen before, much less would ever dare to imagine. It was highly sophisticated and screamed out military no matter what angle you looked at. Which was something that made her extremely uncomfortable, due to the fact that she was wearing nothing more that a shredded cat costume. She stood over a young man, the same young man that normally she wanted nothing to do with.

Unfortunately for the beauty, he was the only one capable of protecting her. This odd moment being true, due to all the madness that happened, during what was suppose to be a boring Halloween night. She had been swept up by events that had been far out of her control. It was only through her social opposite, that she was currently trying to awaken, that she had been able to survive.

"I need you to protect me you big goof. You promised me!" Cordelia Chase, the Queen of Sunnydale High yelled out when the teen she had been shaking refused to get up. She was scared and worried something terrible had happened, when the many, and dangerous looking individuals around her had suddenly collapsed. One moment they had just started to try to figure out what the hell had happened, and the next they dropped like puppets with their strings suddenly cut. On the other hand, that means that the normally shy nerdy ginger, had been able to find the Librarian and end the madness that had once more befallen their hometown.

" **I assure you Miss. Chase.** **T** **hat you are perfectly safe** **within** **the walls of the** **Infinity.** **Scans detect that everyone should be awakening very soon. I'm still trying to identify what th** **e** **pulse that hit us was, it should be extremely difficulty to bypass our shields in the way it did.** **I have already recorded and started to analyze the energy type in order to find a way to counter it.** **"** A digital voice said in hopes of calming the brown haired beauty, which unfortunately for him, his words did the exact opposite.

"Rolland… what happened?" A voice grumbled making Cordelia turn towards it's owner with hope in her eyes.

"Xander!" Cordelia yelled out with excitement, only to worry about her voice being too loud when she saw more signs of life from the heavily armed and armored individuals.

"Xander?...No...I'm…what...what the hell?" The young man groaned as he did his best to stand to his feet. Cordelia helping to the best of her ability was quick to notice that he was taller and more built that before. Which made her effort to help a bit useless, since she didn't think she had the strength to offer much help.

" **The Infinity was hit by some kind of energy pulse that originated from** **E** **arth. It swept over the ship and seemed to focus in on everyone currently on the ship, with the exception being Miss. Chase."** Rolland, the Smart A.I. assigned to the massive warship they were now in, answered the man that had dressed as a futuristic ship Captain uniform. The two high school students had quickly turned towards the artificial intelligence that looked like a World War 2 ace pilot. He was standing near them with a calm expression on his face. Studying them while waiting how the individuals would react. The artificial life had noticed many flaws on the individuals that had made contact with him. However protocol dictates that he was to follow their command when he was given the proper commands and passwords. Not to mention that his voice recognition software was identifying the same individuals as the people he clearly knew they were not.

"Is anybody else having flash backs of lives we never lived." A voice suddenly cut through the air making every heard turn towards it. Cordelia filling with shock that she recognized the voice.

"Lance?" Cordelia and Xander asked as one, as they took in the fact that now everyone was doing their best to get themselves off the floor. Xander, now with a more clear mind, noticed how the figures around them had been standing in their own individual groups. His mind flashed with information and images, soon he remembers who was suppose to be standing around him.

Xander noticed that his position was at the head of the holographic desk, where the one in charge of the ship should normally be. Cordelia had refused to leave his side which is why she had been next to him before he blacked out. To his right was a living legend that, if his new memory served him right, had saved his life before during his days at the academy.

Standing in jaw dropping, iconic and intimidating armor, was the one famously known through out the UNSC forces as The Master Chief. A legend due to his impressive actions and infamous to the enemies of humanity. He noticed the three remaining members of the Blue Spartan team standing behind the War Hero.

On his left was also another Spartan, this man was considered to be the leaders of all Spartan forces, but it went with out saying that he wouldn't go against the orders of the Chief. It was Commander Carter, the impressive Third Generation Spartan, the same spartan that leads one of the most successful black op teams to date. His armor, while impressive, fell a bit short compared to that of the Senior Spartans. Behind the man waiting for instructions was the five remaining members of Noble Team. While their armor might be of lower grade it was more customized compared to the older teams. Making their individual characters show through much easier than the older mass produced designs.

 _'I got Blue Team and Noble Team in front of me._ _Normally that is suppose to make me feel safe, but god knows who is now under those helmets.'_ Xander thought with a bit of trepidation. He prayed that it wasn't some psychopath ready to take advantage of the tech that was now given to him. Xander's eyes finally fell upon the last group with him. They also wore futuristic armor but it looked a bit plain compared to the spartan teams. Yet the teen knew that they were far greater than anything the military of his world could hope to produce at this moment.

Standing before him was a team of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, a team that proven their worth during the fall of Reach. It was eight armored individuals, men and women mixed into the group. While these soldiers have fallen into the shadows of the Spartans, it did not change the fact that they were some of the most brave and skilled individuals that humanity had ever seen. Xander knew without a doubt that it took a great deal of courage for anyone to follow the ODST catch phrase, which happened to be "Feet first into Hell"

"It's not just him Sir… I mean Boss, I mean Xander." The group turned its attention towards the Master Chief. As he began to remove his helmet, his voice carrying a hint that he hadn't fully recovered yet. All of the armored individuals followed his example, it seemed to be the most appropriate thing to do to show they meant no harm. Xander couldn't help but look at Sierra 117 with awe and a bit of uncertainty. He shifted a bit to cover Cordelia as he saw four familiar faces standing in the armor of Blue Team. Who should had been John was know as Tor, a young man that had been caught up in a dark act and had been overwhelmed by a primal spirit. In fact all the members of Blue team had once been members of his pact. Their bonds, their pact, had been created by the spirits of Hyenas that had enhanced their body greatly, but at the cost of their slowly lowering humanity.

Normally Xander would have kept away from them. Due to a moment of uncontrolled insanity they had been overwhelmed by their hunger and had devoured a good man. Xander understood that they were not in control, but what they had done was not something that could easily be forgotten. Yet the young man felt it had been his fault that they had gone through such extremes. He was the Alpha, he was their leader, he was to be their protector and provider, and he had failed.

His desire to have the blond slayer, to feel the former cheerleader moaning under him was so great, that he had left them alone. Something that he should have known wasn't a wise thing to do. Especially when considering they had nearly fed a classmate to the Hyenas before their possession. Which is why Xander had gone out of his way to help them. Even if it meant owing the G-man a favor, one that Xander knew would come at a high cost. The young Californian had hunted them down until he had all of them together. He had explained to them about the evil that plagued their home, and the remnants of their bond was enough for the former pact to accept his word as nothing but the truth. They did not demand proof, nor did they consider him insane, for they had every memory of their acts during their possession. It had taken nearly a whole day for Xander to ensure they didn't do anything foolish. He made them understand that the five of them had to repent for the sins they had caused. And the group had been touched when Xander had considered himself as guilty as them for the gruesome murder of their former principal. After learning about the Scoobies protecting their home they had wanted to join, to save lives in order to pay back the one they had unjustly taken.

But Xander had denied their plea, he had made it clear that Buffy wouldn't be the type to take them in. In her mind she would always remember the sins as if they had just performed them that very day. Such a thing had the potential of destroying their group, which was something the innocents of Sunnydale couldn't afford. Instead he had them work in the shadows, feeding him information of anything that seemed unnatural, when things went down, they did their best to help those that couldn't fight from getting caught in any danger that was around. In school they would buffer as many problems from the Scoobies as possible. All with the hope that their small deeds would help them in their road of redemption.

But even with all that Xander knows they had done, he was still worried. Fear gripped his heart at the thought that the new Blue team would fall into the temptation of power once more. He remembered how amazing he felt during the possession, and now they had even more power than before. And to make things worse they had armor that would prevent the Buffster from taking them down. His heart started to increase in beats as he noticed who was making up the other team of Spartans.

It was Larry Blaisdell, his crew of football thugs, and the girls that was trying to move up on the social ladder by drawing their attention. Although Xander was surprised that Noble 6, another hyper lethal vector like the Chief, was now a girl. At least he was glad it wasn't Harmony as Noble 6, he had no doubt the girl would destroy the Spartan's image. Then again he wasn't so sure how good of job a Gwen will do with the honor that had now been given to her. He noticed that Spartan Catherine was Aura, another of the Cordettes, but he knew that this girl had a working brain. He let out a breath of relief when he saw her arm wasn't artificially like it was written in the books. In the end he wasn't really worried about the girls, it was the guys making up Noble team that had him on edge.

Larry naturally had taken the role of Noble One, making him the default leader of the team. At least Dale was the only Spartan 2 on the team. Dale was the quarterback of the football team, while a friend of Larry, it was well known that the team captain took his football career very seriously. Enough that he disapproved of the bullying and other scholarship ruining activities they might take in. Of course Xander knew that the guy had done just about nothing to stop such actions, making his opinion pretty much useless in his eyes.

Finally his eyes fell upon the ODST, Eight individuals stood before him, each one geared up a little different. While he wasn't really friends with them, he at least knew their names. First was Lance, the young man that had been bullied by the Tor and his friends before their change of heart. Next to him was Cassie, a young woman that floated in the middle of the social ladder. Next to her was Anne, one of the girls that hanged around with the goths, emos and vamp wannabes. He always saw her going from one group to another. After her was Johnathon, a young man that Xander now felt guilty for losing touch with. Then came Warren and Andrew, two geeks that normally meant well but would constantly ruin their popularity by being unable to hold their natural love of anything sci-fi. Next to them was Katherine, one of the few girls that acknowledge the three nerds. Finally came Scott, a guy that Xander knew wasn't too bright but he wasn't a jerk by choice, just had a bad case of Foot in the mouth.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Andrew nearly yelled out in excitement. He soon started to zoom from one part of the bridge to another. His face lighting up and he took in all of the technology around them.

"Don't touch anything." Gwen suddenly yelled as she saw Andrew was close to touching a button.

"I just wanted to pull up a map of the solar system." Andrew said with a shy voice, since Gwen looked very intimidating with her new height and armor.

"You can't talk to him that way." Warren said in defense of his friend, making Noble team tense up. Xander quickly wondering if some of the dislike between the ODST and the Spartans was still lingering somewhere in the back of their minds. Then again he knew that the teens before weren't known for getting along when they were just every day people.

"You better keep quiet before I shut you up." Larry said with a glare making Warren reach for his side weapon. Cordelia was freaking out when she saw all of her armored classmates looking ready to start a Mexican stand off.

"Enough." Xander ordered making all attention fall on him. They soon followed his eyes and saw him look at the Infinity's AI. "Roland, I want you to shut down all access to the ship." The Zeppo said making all eyes look at him in shock as he began typing into the computer counsel in front of him. "As of this moment, as the highest ranking officer, and the only one with any training for the Infinity, I am now taking temporary command of this ship and all aboard it." Xander said with a tone that left no room for argument.

"Why the hell would we even considered listening to you dweeb?" Aura asked making her opinion know, it being that she didn't care much for the guy known to the school as the Zeppo.

" **UNSC protocol clearly states that chain of command falls upon his shoulders. I have never seen a Spartan Group be this problematic."** Roland said with disapproval as he looked upon the undisciplined members of Noble team, that currently look like they were ready to fight.

"The UNSC doesn't exist in this universe, hell... this isn't the same time line that you were last at." Percy said in a calm tone making the room look at the Sniper of Noble Team.

"Meaning that we don't have to listen to any of your stupid rules. What's stopping us from taking over the ship?" Blayne added.

"The fact that you would have to go through us." Kyle said as he stepped towards the football players that were causing problems. The majority of those in the room shocked that the group of normally know delinquents were moving as one unit. It also didn't help that the Second generation Spartans were known to be stronger bigger and better than the new generation. Meaning that if they threw their weight around people were going to notice.

"We never liked you idiots, but more importantly we got Xander's back." Rhonda said making the members of the new blue team to nod their heads.

"I don't trust any of you, but I owe Xander one." Lance said making the attention to fall on the other ODST members.

"I don't like the idea of any of you jocks getting command of this ship." Johnathon said making Anne and Cassie silently agree with him.

"You guys already know where we stand." Warren said as Andrew nodded his head. The braver male never noticing he had now became a meat shield. Andrew easily hiding behind the more vocal geek.

"Even if anyone wanted to take the ship, Roland is suppose to be some kind of super computer, he wouldn't listen to someone that wanted to be in charge. He wasn't made on our Earth, meaning that no one on this ship can make him do anything he doesn't want to." Cordelia said making all heads to turn to her.

 **"** **The cat girl is right."** A sudden and female voice came from Tor's armor. **"Load me up big guy."** Without really thinking about it, Tor went and put his hand over a holographic projector. Soon the image of the Legendary AI Cortana was seen coming from it. She was a beauty even if she was made up of mostly zeros and ones.

"Oh my god its Cortana." Andrew nearly squealed as some of the more hormonal males nearly drooled.

"Since two of you are the only real members of the UNSC, would you like to give your opinion on what's going on?" Xander said as Cortana soon appeared next to Roland and equal to his size. The Infinity had been made with AIs in mind, allowing them to be able to travel through most of the ship and manifest themselves just about anywhere and whenever they wanted. Most of the members of the bridge were surprised to see two life size AI. Roland being a golden orange, while Cortana was her patented blue.

" **I figured something wasn't right from the moment I came online. I wasn't sure what had happened, but seeing how you still have Captain Lasky's access codes, and know how to navigate the mainframe of the Infinity, its safe to say things would be easier with you in charge."** Roland making Xander give him a grateful nod. While Cordelia let out a breath of relief she hadn't known she was holding.

" **I want to learn a bit more about what's going on before I give my opinion on anything."** Cortana said making Xander nod his head.

"From what I understand every one turned into the costume they were wearing." Cordelia said making the others look at her.

"Does that mean you were acting like a cat tonight?" Anne asked. Instantly making a few in the room to smirk or plain out chuckle.

"No… but my date became some kind of rabid dog man before chasing me to Xander and his loser friends." The queen of Sunnydale high said making Xander give her a look full of annoyance.

"I wouldn't do that Queen C." Heidi said making the room's focus to fall on her. She had a dark smirk on her face that showed she was still dealing with some residential primal spirit energy. "Its not smart to piss off the boss. You should know what he is capable of by now, what's stopping him from issuing out an order where we get to throw you in the brig? The others might not listen to him, but we already made it clear where we stand." The lovely brunette soon turned and looked at Xander with a bit of worry.

"Relax, we don't got the time to be wasting on something pointless like that." Xander said before sighing. "I need to know what else you know Cordelia. The faster we figure this out, the better things will be."

"Willow went to tell Giles about what was going on. I'm guessing that the pulse Roland talked about was them fixing things." The Cheerleader said making Xander close his eyes.

"First order of business is getting you into something that isn't ripped to shreds. Roland, can you please guide Cordelia to a room that might have something she could wear?" The teen dressed as Captain Lasky asked the super computer with ease and familiarity that one would hold for an old friend.

" **No problem, I'll guide her to some of the crew quarters, that will give her the chance to clean herself and get dressed before joining us."** Roland said making Xander nod his head as he made his way to the command chair. He sat down and looked straight ahead at the massive monitor in front of him. Cordelia following the AI to make herself more presentable.

"How close are we to the Earth?" Xander asked with a bit of worry.

" **Close enough to be seen by the naked eye."** Cortana answered. Her words easily bringing shock to Xander. He didn't expect her to be helpful until she got her answers. That and he didn't like the fact that the Infinity was at planetary orbit.

"Xander we need to back away from the earth." Andrew said making everyone look at him."We are currently violating the prime directive. You know we can't do that." The nerd said making all the Science fiction, and closet Sci-Fi fans to nod their heads.

"Shouldn't we be heading back down." Katherine asked with some confusion.

"And land in America? Where most of the leaders are war hungry corrupted politicians with an itchy trigger finger?" Johnathon said making a dark feeling enter the bridge.

"He's right, at this point of time, I wouldn't feel safe handing over a ship of this caliber to the Governments of Earth. It will probably spark world war three, no matter who got it." Dale added. Which had the jocks follow his example, since they weren't too sure on what was happening at a global manner.

"We can't just live on this ship forever." Aura pointed out.

"Not forever, but there is enough resources for us to be here for at least twenty years." Xander said as he kept searching through the Infinity's mainframe. "Lucky for us we won't have to." Xander said with a smirk before anyone could say anything.

"Sounds like you got a plan Boss...uh sir." Tor said with a bit of uncertainty.

"While its just us you can call me Xander or Boss, if it makes you feel more comfortable." Xander said as he continued to type into the commander's chair. "But Andrew is right, the Infinity can't stay in Earth's Orbit, the panic it can cause isn't something I wish to see." Xander said as the others began to see how he was putting others before himself. "Roland, fire up the engines and takes us to the dark side of the moon."

"You still haven't told us what your planning Harris." Larry said making Xander look at him.

"For the moment I plan on staying on the Infinity. Giving someone super powers or advance armor is one thing. But somehow, and only god knows why, but we are now standing of the most advance UNSC ship ever designed. This is the flag ship of a future humanity, this ship is too damn power for it to be brought to our world. Something wants it here and I'm guessing its because we aren't alone."

"What do you mean we aren't alone?" Gwen asked with a tone of worry in her voice.

"Someone on Earth is trying to contact us…" Xander said making everyone fill with shock.

"Maybe its NASA?" Scott offered as an answer.

"Its coming from NORAD, in the Cheyenne mountains." Xander said as he continued to type and take in the new information. "And they're identifying themselves SGC. Last year when Willow was sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, she told me about this group. According to her, the resources, and people being assigned to the group were some of the highest quality. A lot of her hacker friends where coming up with some crazy as hell theories." Xander said as he looked at those standing on his bridge. "One of them said that they might be an organization designed to deal with possible threats from space."

" **Maybe we should take a peek and see what they really stand for."** Cortana said making Xander look at her.

"Not until we decide on what we plan to do. I always wanted the power to help out the Buffster but this is ridiculous." Xander mumbled to himself at the end, as the others saw the Earth starting to get farther away. "I just finished setting the Infinity to auto pilot, its going to stay on the dark side of the moon, leaving no chance for the earth to see us. Much less attempt to make a grab for the Infinity."

"I guess now we're just waiting on Queen C?" Dale said making Xander nod his head. The group began taking seats around the bridge making sure not to touch anything. Although many found themselves knowing how some of the machines worked. An uneasy silence fell upon the bridge as the humans began to sort through what they knew, and the knowledge and skills that had just been given to them. Through out this time Xander was doing his best to familiarize himself with the ship.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

 **{In the Infinity's Conference room}**

"I'm back…" Cordelia said with a light smile as she was dressed in standard Navy uniform. While her beauty was enhanced by the military outfit, she clearly wasn't happy about wearing the clothes she had on. She soon made her way towards Xander before standing in front of him. "Why did Roland have to tell me that we left earth's orbit?"

"We could have been in danger staying so close to home. Not to mention the problems it could cause having a ship this size so close to the Earth. Take a seat so we can start talking." Xander said making Cordelia sigh before taking the chair next to him. The skeleton crew of the Infinity was already taking a seat in the large conference table. It hadn't taken long for the other females on the ship to want to freshen up. Xander then advising the guys to do the same. Cortana had quickly agreed and guided the Spartans to the hanger especially designed just for them. Roland helping the ODST squads to their own. Xander in the mean time was taking full stock of the ship. Running all the checks and programs he remembered where needed to ensure that the Infinity was running at a hundred percent. As this went on he was filled with dread at the secrets and weapons the greatest ship of humanity had in her.

"Its time we start making sense of this cluster fuck." Xander said making Blue Team chuckle, as well as the males of Noble.

"Its safe to say that out of all of us, the two of you know or at least have an idea on what's going on." Lance said making Xander nod his head.

"Long story short… magic is real and so are demons. Sunnydale is infested with monsters and our High School sits on a Hell-mouth. Which if something or someone opens it, it will more than likely start the apocalypse" Xander said making Cordelia slap his arm. The glare on her face making him flinch before looking sheepish.

"You could have told them what was going on in a better manner." Cordelia said making Xander look a bit more serious.

"Everyone, but you, has the memory of being part of a well trained and effective military. They might not have lived the lives they went as for Halloween, but they still have the memory of being that person. They can handle the truth and after sorting through memories of the Covenant, its safe to say there isn't much that is going to faze them."

"So what is it you think happened Boss?" Kyle asked.

"Magic… at least on the costumes that some of us wore. And I'm guessing that my outfit brought the Infinity to the Earth." Xander said making the others look at him with shock.

"Makes sense, a ship captain isn't much of a captain without a ship."Andrew added making many nod their heads in agreement.

"You got some crazy luck Xander." Warren making Xander smirk.

"Yeah, but I probably just used up all the reserves of good luck I had saved for the rest of my life." The Zeppo joked bringing a smile to many in the conference room.

"What's the plan Harris?"Larry said making the others look at him.

"We talked it over a bit, and you've been the most level headed. Not to mention Spartan's aren't really made for running a ship of this size." Dale said making all of the new Spartans to nod their heads.

"First is that I wish to purge the earth." Xander said making the others to look at him with disbelief. "There's a war going on in the shadows, for millenniums humans have been the prey to monsters we have no hope of facing. But with the infinity and the knowledge we can now call our own, we can finally take back the Earth."

"I don't think it can be as bad as you make it sound. Maybe its just near these Hell-mouths you were talking about?" Percy said with some uncertainty.

"Roland. Where you able to get that information I asked you about?" Xander asked to the AI he trusted with his life, even if he had just truly met him.

" **Yes sir…"** The AI answered before looking towards the group. Soon numerous police and hospital reports began to show on the center of the room, many being in different languages. The images being projected through the large table that the group was now sitting at. Food and drinks were provided thanks to Cassie and Anne after having Roland guide them to the mess hall. **"Alexander had me check all records on the planet for reports of people dying due to neck punctures or wild animals attacks. He then had me sort through them and keep the ones where the victims were completely drained of blood, or if there was no true way for a wild animal being capable of killing the victims. In the last** **century** **, all over the** **Earth,** **there has been a reported 456 million deaths.** **When t** **aking** **in the** **traditional no report victim percentage into account, we can estimate that over a billion humans have been killed since records have been put into a digital library."** Roland said making horrors fill the very core of every human, along with Cortana filling with fury. Xander pounded the desk with his fist before lowering his head on the table. They could see tears hitting the expensive hollow projector as Cordelia tried to comfort him. She was also crying since she never took in mind how their own private part of hell was really spread out through the world.

"Boss… were going to make things right...right?" Tor asked with uncertainty, but clearly wanting to demand vengeance.

"How the hell are they getting away this?" Blayne asked with rage, a bit of Emile sneaking through him.

"The same way the Mantis monster nearly ate us." Xander said making all eyes fall upon him and then at Blayne. "They either have a way to stay hidden in plain sight... or some traitorous bastard is protecting them." The Zeppo said making shock fill those in the room.

"What are we going to do about this?" Dale asked making all attention fall upon the spartan two of noble team.

"The thing is…. that even though we have this war on Earth, something is telling me there is dangers out here as well." Xander said before looking at the window that showed the endless space filled with stars.

"A war on two fronts?" Scott asked with disbelief.

"Only two if we are lucky. But I doubt that the organizations and governments of Earth are just going to do as we say and get along." Cordelia pointed out.

"Which is why we can't afford to become divided." Xander said with a serious tone, making sure to look into the eyes of each person in the room. "I'm in this for the long run, whether from the shadows or the void of space… I will protect humanity to my dying breath. Before I was powerless to make any difference, but now I can. This ship is capable of changing all of humanity, but I can't do it alone. I need people I can trust. And I hope everyone here can become the people I need." Xander said as his eyes pleaded to those in the room.

"I know I'm asking a lot out of you. But I promise to do my best to make the transition to this life style as easy as possible. And I swear to never turn my back on any of you, to do my best and bring you all back to the safety of your home." Xander said as a great determination filled his eyes.

" **I'm in."** Cortana said with a smile. **"You remind me a lot of Admiral Hood. With you in charge, the UNSC will have the potential to do great things."** The blue colored AI said with support of the brave young man that wanted to protect the innocent and strike down the enemy of man. Something the AI was more than happy to do her best, so that she can see such things come true.

" **So am I. From the moment you have awoken, you have showed the makings of an excellent man. I have no doubt that your name will go down in History, as the Father of a new age. Its a pleasure to welcome you to the Infinity... Admiral Harris."** Roland said making the eyes of every person in the room to grow.

"Admiral?" Xander asked with disbelief.

" **In case you never received this information in your new memories, I want you to know that the Infinity currently houses 10 Frigates as its** **escort** **fleet. They are ready to deploy whenever you wish it."** Roland said with a supportive smile. **"** **At this moment you are the senior officer of this Earth First Space Defense Fleet."**

"That's a lot of firepower in one person's hands." Johnathon said with a bit of worry.

"If I had to trust anyone with it, it would be the Dweeb, he's too much of an idiot to think of ever causing problems." Cordelia said with a smug look. Xander could only shake his head at the odd way she was showing her support.

"So what's the first order of business Admiral?" Larry asked making a smirk grow on his face. Everyone could clearly see the rank was something the young man wasn't ready to accept.

"We take this baby for a spin." Xander said making smiles soon grow on the faces of those around him. Excitement filling the humans as Cortana let out a light laugh, while Roland let out a sigh and started getting Infinity ready for their first patrol. Without knowing it the young men and women aboard the UNSC Flagship just took their first steps as Legends.

+-*/\\*-+

 **Author's note**

 **This was something of an experiment for me. I haven't done any writing in over five years. Hoping to use this to kick up my comeback to the world of Fan Fictions. I wish to continue this story, but I feel that I lack too much knowledge on the Buffy Series, along with future plans, for me to continue. I hope you enjoyed it, and maybe one day I will find the ability to bring my thoughts to this multiverse I wish to create. Thank you once again for reading, and review kindly.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Started

**Ship of the Line: Infinity**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 2: Getting Started**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

 _ **'Non-Human Thinking'**_

Controlled Chaos ran through the majority of the governments of the world. Thousand upon thousands of specialist were working without stopping. Everyone important worked without rest all so that they can gain as much knowledge on the events that had just past. Military leaders were preparing for a potential threat, a threat that was at a level they knew their home wasn't ready for. The hopeful were filled with excitement. Thinking that times were soon going to change, thanks to some unknown selfless benevolent beings. While those that were corrupted were ready to do whatever they had to in order to gain the newest weapons that had briefly orbited the earth.

In the United States of America, the state of California to be precise, a small yet tainted town was too busy recovering from another form of madness. One that had completely disrupted the demon infested town known as Sunnydale. While the rest of the union was going over the images, that many different branches of the government was attempting to censor or explain. Unfortunately the new incoming digital age was making such actions extremely difficult for them to succeed.

In a secret base hidden deep within a mountain. The organization known as Stargate Command, more commonly known as SGC, was going over the data that their most powerful and technology advance equipment was giving them.

"That was a massive ship." A nameless soldier said to his friend that was currently on guard duty. The two armed and well disciplined men watched as scientists, along with the famous SGC teams, did their best to figure out what the world had just seen. Theories, numbers, questions and possible answers were soon flooding the air as arguments began to break out. The two guards continued to watch the soon to be fights. Both glad that they weren't needed to fix the cluster fuck growing before them.

"What do you fools think your doing?" The General in charge of the base, suddenly yelled causing all of the growing chaos to come to a halt. "Isn't this what we have all trained for, isn't this why we have gathered the best in the nation into one organization? I know for a fact why I am here, and that is to identify potential threats that might go after our families. And I refuse to let such things come to pass, especially if I have anything to say about it." The words of the well experienced man easily bringing order into the room. Like a master conductor the general began to release orders, before long all the people in the room began to work with far greater ease.

"The old man still has it." The leader of SGC 1 whispered to his team. His respect towards the general being once more reconfirmed.

"Indeed." A large and intimidating man said with a light smile.

"The images have already hit the net… I don't think its going to be an easy job to hide something of that size from the rest of the world." The linguistic expert said as he pulled up a recording of the ship on the screen of his smart phone.

"Sir we have an ID on the ship." A blond, and highly intelligent female soldier, said as she rushed to her team and the general. In her hands was the information she had just been given.

"What do you have for us Sam?" Jack asked as he looked at the only female of his team.

"Its known as the Infinity… NASA was able to confirm its size, design… and the English writing on its hull." Sam said with some unease. While everyone in the room stood speechless.

"English? Where did you get the information for the vessel that just caused the biggest media blackout in the history of the earth?" The general demanded with a frown clearly seen on his face. The man knew without a doubt that there was going to be a major backlash because of the ship.

"Its from a series of video games known as Halo… it was actually shown a limited time on a live action movie that was created to promote the newest games. We already got in touch with the current makers of the Fourth installation of the series. So far they are claiming that they have no idea how the ship ended up in space, since the game isn't even out yet. There also the fact that NASA reported an active defensive field around the ship that was destroying space debris that came too close." Sam said making the soldiers in the room uncomfortable.

"You think that thing can take on a Goa'uld mother ship?" Jack asked hoping that their world had finally gotten a break.

"I skimmed over the data we just received, This thing could potentially not only take on a battle fleet on its own, but its main gun can theoretically crack a planet." Sam said making the room fill with disbelief and fear. "If such a thing would happen it would cause all kind of natural disasters, disasters that would easily wipe out all life on earth. And that is not including the ten frigates that it houses within its hull. Ships that could taken on most Goa'uld ships on

equal footing."

"Make sure to go over all the data we have, find a weakness or anything that will allow us to gain a chance to defend ourselves. We need every advantage we can get in case that thing decides to turn hostile." The Lt. General said making the blond beauty to nod her head. She quickly rushed off towards the smartest minds in the room in order to give their home a fighting chance.

"Sir." A scientist at a control panel yelled out while going over the data on his screen. "Were detecting a build up of heat at the rear of the ships. Its thrusters are starting up, its breaking out of the earth's orbit." The man yelled with disbelief.

 _'Its going straight out, its clearly made with technology w_ _e_ _currently can't hope to match. Nothing on this planet can hope to break free without orbiting at least once. But that thing left after sitting in orbit over Sunnydale… why the hell was it focused on that town.'_ Jack thought while clutching his fist. His gut was telling him that the Infinity was going to cause all kinds of problems.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

 **{Sunnydale California, in the High School's Library }**

The remaining and grounded members of the Scoobies were gathered together in the familiar walls of books of their main base, also known as the school's library. Trying to understand what the blond slayer was telling her female best friend, her watcher, and her on and off again Vampire of a potential lover.

"And that's when the ship began to come down and took the others. Whoever had control of my body was scared out of her mind and took off. Angel chased after me, I don't think he knew that those armored soldiers had showed up." Buffy Summers said as she told the people in the room what had happened after Willow had left to inform the local demon expert. The former cheerleader turned defender of the innocent was clearly unsure of the events that had just happened. A big part of her still thought it was all some kind of messed up nightmare that she desperately wanted to wake up from.

The group's only adult support, one Rupert Giles, was currently wiping his glasses with no signs of stopping. While an adorable and ridiculously intelligent Willow Rosenberg wanted to scream in rage that the love of her life had apparently gone to space. To make things worse he had taken the one girl the red head hated the most. While the Vampire with a soul couldn't believe that soldiers had been called upon by the Zeppo. Soldiers that he had not known was there, and according to Buffy's report they were powerful and extremely well armed.

"Has there been any word on the ship they headed to?" Giles asked while turning his attention on the red head that had been working on the computer in front of her.

"Its gone." Willow said with heartbreak clear in her voice.

"Did the ending of the spell destroyed it?" Angel asked with a bit of worry in his voice. He might have not cared much for Cordelia and his potential fool of a love rival. But that didn't mean they deserved to be dead from being at the wrong place at the wrong time. They were still young and virgin, something that his vampiric senses had confirmed.

"There is a video showing it leaving orbit right before heading to the dark side of the moon. It was lost from our sights less than ten minutes ago." Willow said making the eyes of Giles to grow with disbelief.

"Then that would mean that the ship hasn't disappeared yet...that's a good thing right?" Buffy asked with hope.

"It also means that Harris has a very advanced weapon, and potential allies or enemies in the ship with him. There is no telling what is going until we get in touch with them." Angel pointed out. Making those in the room with him to worry over their favorite goof.

"I don't think anyone that isn't a teenager would wear anything Sci-Fi, at least nothing that would be familiar to gamers, like the outfit Xander picked." Willow said making the room's attention to fall on him.

"What makes you say that Willow?" Giles asked with some confusion, he figured a few adults might take a turn. Especially when he took into account of all the people that dressed up in star trek, star wars and even fantasy outfits. He knew that a lot of adults love to embrace the spirit of Halloween.

"Xander went as Captain Lasky, the good guy that gains control of the ship that just left." Willow said with a smile. "He made a comment tonight, that the only reason he knew the character, was because he reads the books that go along with the games. Books that aren't well known but still have a good following. The armors that Buffy described sounds like the super soldiers of the games. Super soldiers that would tear a vampire apart like it was a child's toy." The red head said bringing shock and awe to all the faces in the room. Of course a part of her knew that the only reason he read the books was because he couldn't afford the gaming system to actually play the games. It was the only way he was able to keep in touch with his fellow gamers when he doesn't have the same financial backing as them.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

"I figured you would say something like that?" Cordelia said with a sigh as she shook her head. "Roland." The Queen of Sunnydale High said with natural authority. Making the AI along with every sentient in the room to give her their complete attention. "The dweeb usually has his heart in the right place, but he is still an idiot. No matter how good of a brain transplant he just received. In the end he is still going to have his moments stupidity." The brunette said making everyone in the room to chuckle and Xander lower his head in shame.

"Is there a point to all this?" Xander asked with clear annoyance in his voice.

"I know enough about the military, to understand that an admiral can't always focus on commanding an entire fleet. Which is why I am volunteering to become the new captain of this ship." The bombshell of a beauty stated with no clear sign of doubt that her self promotion wasn't going to happen.

"Queen C as Captain?" Larry asked with the disbelief every unofficial member of the UNSC was feeling. Confusion and a clear amount of uncertainty filling the face of every person that was armed and geared for battle.

"I'm pretty sure the UNSC doesn't work that way." Blayne said with some confusion in his voice.

"Even if it did, you don't know anything about commanding a ship, much less a military flagship of this quality." Anne pointed out.

"Maybe it would be best to have one of us help Xander with the ship?" Andrew offered with a quiet voice. Wanting to make his opinion known, yet hoping he wouldn't bring the fury of Cordelia Chase onto his poor soul.

"Just because you have an idea on how to be a soldier doesn't mean you are one. And it would take too long to figure out how much of the right experience you all have. That time could be better used by having Xander teach me how to do his old job. Besides, I personally know how harmful it can be to a squad when you have one of its members suddenly removed." Cordelia said with pride.

"You can't compare us to a bunch of air headed cheerleaders." Heidi nearly growled out. Not liking the comparison the social queen was making. Many in the room felt that the brunette was just trying to put herself in a position of power. One that would make nearly everyone in the room fall under her jurisdiction.

"No you can't, but she has a point." Xander said with a bit of resignation in his voice. "At the moment we are understaffed, we're not even a skeleton crew. And I would rather have the squads focus on teamwork drills than take the courses needed to graduate from the academy."

"If we are so short on people how is it the ship isn't having problems?" Gwen asked with curiosity.

"We can thank our two new friends for that… along with the hundreds of engineers that had been taken in by ONI." Xander said making the eyes of the soldiers to grow with disbelief.

"Engineers? I thought you said we were the only people here?" Cordelia nearly demanded.

" **Engineers** **is** **the human nickname given to** **a member of the Covenant race."** Roland said as he waved his hand making a holographic image of a creature appear. It clearly wasn't the most adorable or hug inducing thing out there. With its multiple small eyes on its elongated neck and many tentacle appendages. **"These platforms were created by the Forerunners, a highly advance race that had died out fighting the** **galactic** **threatening** **parasites** **known as the** **Flood. They are practically harmless, and extremely helpful when their Covenant controllers aren't around. There has been many cases and reports where engineers have helped out humans during the war. In fact they seem to favor humans over the covenant races."** The orange colored AI said with a smile.

" **It probably has to do with how the Forerunners named Humanity** **as** **its successor. Guilty Sparked made** **that** **perfectly clear.** **A** **t least** **until he went rampant due to John refusing to fire the Halo array."** Cortana said with a smile. **"But that isn't the only reason, isn't it Admiral?"** The feminine AI said with a tone that brought a light blush to the Zeppo.

"No… it isn't." Xander said before typing into a key pad in front of him. Soon holographic images of very advance equipment and machines were being showed. The images easily leaving those in the room speechless.

"Those schematics are from Covenant tech?" Warren said with awe as his eyes took in all the alien technology being shown.

"Not just Covenant, but Forerunner as well…?" Johnathon added before quickly going speechless as he saw all the information going through the holo-projector. Every person in the room doing their best to keep up with the images and information being shown. Unfortunately there was too much too fast for them to get too deep into what was being shown.

"All of this is the product of Dr. Halsey and ONI. Years of espionage and raiding Forerunner ruins. Not to mention all the data Cortana herself had collected." Xander said as he began to sort through the data for a specific machine.

" **Oh my, you're making** **me** **blush."** Cortana said in a teasing tone making Roland roll his eyes.

" **From the moment the Infinity was thought up, our top engineers and scientist worked together to give this ship every advantage it can get."** Roland said with pride. **"Many systems, equipment, weapons, armor, the engines and the Slipspace drive was made from the best knowledge humanity was able to get its hands on.** **It took a great amount of time, resources and sacrifice to give the UNSC** **its greatest** **weapon.** **One that** **would be able to take down the giant that is the Covenant war machine.** **"**

" **We might have not been able to completely reach the level of a Forerunner Key Ship, but we are more than capable of taking on anything the Covenant would dare thro** **w** **at us."** Cortana said with a smile full of confidence.

"After seeing and going over the reports on the engineers. ONI and the UNSC wanted to help make a way for lessening the work load of the crew as much as possible. Which is why the Infinity is now equipped with a Sentinel Factory." Xander said making the new Spartans to show disbelief on their faces. While the trio of nerds were showing excitement.

" **ONI made sure these units would be completely loyal to humanity. And placed many contingencies to ensure they wouldn't be compromised. Unfortunately they are not as durable or as long lasting as their Forerunner counterparts. But they can get the job done if you are patient enough."** Roland said as Andrew started to shake with excitement.

"In our Universe the factory was never activated since the Infinity would be staffed with enough personal. However seeing how limited we currently are, Roland took the time to get the factory running. The sentinels are normally suppose to be used after a difficult battle to replace the people lost." Cortana said with a serious tone.

"There is so much we can do…. But the prime directive." Andrew said with excitement only to remember the potential damage such radical jump in technology can cause to a civilization.

"I know." Xander said with a serious face as he looked down upon the table in front of him. "Our home isn't ready for these type of gifts. There is too much conflict, too much corruption and no certainty that things will fix themselves if we start handing this tech over. To be honest I feel we would do more damage than good." His clearly showed how unhappy he was on the condition that the world was in.

"So what are we going to do? Just about every government on the planet is as crooked as a crime syndicate. We have the ability to help, but should we even bother." Lance said with distaste in his mouth. Having memories of a better humanity was making him sick to his stomach on how the current humanity was. He knew that the UEG and the UNSC weren't perfect but they were a much better choice that the earth they grew up in.

"It can't be that bad… can't we show them how much better everything would be if they work together? Maybe they can make things right if we give them a chance?" Cassie asked with uncertainty.

" **Unfortunately that isn't going to happen any time soon."** Roland said making the room look at him.

" **We took the liberty of going into the mainframe of the computers of the world leaders… its is basically impossible to fix the system that is in place. Especially with the number of resources we have available."** Cortana said with all signs of her joyful personality out of her. **"At this point in time the history of your earth is far more violent and divided than that of the UNSC and UEG."**

"How are we going to take back the Earth from those demons if we are going to have our hands tied? How much is it going to cost us just to do whats right?" Kyle growled out as everyone in the room became a bit depressed. Even Cordelia knew that there was no quick fix to the situation on Earth.

"We need to do something, I can't go back and act like nothing is happening." Aura said with tears nearly forming in her eyes. She always wanted to be more than a member of the Cordettes. And now thanks to her new enhancements she knew she could. Seeing everyone in the room with her, she could feel it in her heart they had all been given a second chance at life. A chance to be a part of something greater than themselves.

"We all want to help, and I have seen Buffy and the others do their best. At the same time I have also seen how hard it is when the whole world is basically against you." Cordelia said with a bit of shame in her voice. She knew that she could have been a bit more supportive of the Scoobies but had allowed school politics to get the best of her.

"The problem is that its impossible to help by giving our tech to the earth." Xander said with a calm and lecturing tone, which instantly caught the attention of everyone in the room. "In the end, the solution left for us is to help without giving anything to the Earth."

"What?" Blayne asked since he couldn't get an understanding on what his new admiral was saying.

"There isn't anything stopping us from helping. If we want to protect humanity, then we have to make it clear from the beginning, that we refuse to be someone's pawns. We are members of the UNSC, it might be in name only, but nothing and no one can stop us from living up to the oaths this event has put into our minds and hearts." Xander said with the conviction of a seasoned leader.

"This ship and its members were tasked with protecting the earth and all of its colonies. And that is what I plan to do. If it means ensuring my home is safe, even if many are going to bitch and whine, then I'm going to make it happen. Our new memories has shown us a better tomorrow. Its now our duty to ensure the Earth has the chance to reach that potential."

"So what's the plan Dweeb?" Cordelia asked with a smirk. Something about seeing Xander be more than his usual goofy self made her excited. Made her want to work at his side to see his vision become reality. Of course that is after she made sure he didn't find some idiotic and geeky way to mess things up.

"At the moment we can only act the part of a shield. There is too few of us to be able to protect the earth and start wiping out the monsters that plague our home." Xander said as he began typing once more and soon brought up the image of a station. A certain defensive space station that carried a weapon far greater than even that of the Infinity's version.

"Super Mac Guns?"Scott asked with disbelief.

"Your going to set up a net of Mac Guns around the Earth?" Percy said with awe.

"Thanks to the sentinels and new blueprints on the Infinity. We can now create defensive autonomous stations capable of protecting the Earth without having to worry about its technology falling into the wrong hands. If we set them up right and at the proper distance it would be difficult for anyone from back home to reach them." Xander said with a smirk on his face.

"The best part is that the sentinels can not only maintain and run the station, but they can also guard it at a nonlethal level. As long as they scan the intruders as being human, anything else can be wiped out." Tor said with approval of Xander's plan.

"Its going to take a lot of money to build enough units to properly shield the earth, especially when you consider the distance they need to be." Warren pointed out.

"We will only need true resources to be honest."Xander said making a few in the room confused.

"With a Sentinel and Engineer work force, most of the labor won't require a human touch. But where will we find the materials we need?" Johnathon asked as he was starting to see the picture the Zeppo was making.

"Oh… I know." Andrew said with excitement while lifting his hand. Xander couldn't help but chuckle at the actions of the geek. The newly promoted Admiral waved at the excited ODST to give him permission to speak.

"The asteroid fields in our star system should have the materials we need. Anything missing we can probably harvest from other planets after having them checked out by probes." Andrew said with a smile for being able to add a proper point to their improving solution.

" **Already done."** Cortana said with a smile. A holographic representation of the solar system soon appeared. Everyone watched as twenty probes made their way to their targets. **"We should start getting reports in a few hours."**

"That's great, but what about the Infinity? Wouldn't this ship and its fleet be enough to protect the Earth?" Cordelia asked with some uncertainty.

"The Infinity is powerful, but we don't know what's out there. And it never hurts to have extra guns when it comes to a fight. The Super Mac Guns basically have no equal, along with nearly nothing they can't hurt. And these new designs can shoot faster and farther than the ones used during the battle of Earth." Xander said making the new soldiers to nod their heads.

"What about the demonic infestation?" Larry asked since that had been the original reason they banded together.

"We'll just have to do things in the way that Spartans work best." Xander said with a smirk that soon made its way to the individuals in the room besides the confused Cordelia.

"Start explaining dweeb." The beautiful brunette demanded making Xander flinch at the glare he was receiving from her. Her forget how much she hates being left out of the loop.

" **Spartans were originally made to take down Insurgence and** **T** **errorist cells. They are the greatest black ops** **operatives** **humanity has ever seen. Fighting in the shadows and out of the sight of the public is what they do best."** Roland said making Cordelia give him a grateful look. She was starting to really like having the helpful and informative A.I. around.

" **This means we will be using those other little gifts ONI left us?"** Cortana asked with excitement. She was used to working under military leaders that usually played things by the book. Captain Lasky had been a breath of fresh air since he had a bit of a rough edge. However she was learning that Alexander was a different type of leader. One that had no problem going all out, if it meant doing whatever was need to make things right.

"That's right… thanks to ONI pushing its weight around, the Infinity has a few stealth units in its hanger. A few prowlers and pelicans but more than enough for us to make it to the surface and back without anyone knowing about it." Xander said with a smile.

"Thank god, for a moment I was worried we were going to be stuck in space for the rest of our lives." Katherine said with relief clearly noticeable in her voice. The same relief that now made its home on the face of the others.

"I never planned to force anybody to stay off earth." The new admiral said with a serious tone. "The time I have spent helping Buffy and Giles has opened my eyes to a lot of different things. I've seen things that should have never stopped being a nightmare. This whole time I watched those two nearly destroy each other in trying to find the right balance." The Zeppo said with a face showing shame and worry. Making the others wonder what was able to bring unease to the normal joker of their school. "The balance between doing ones duty and living. Which is why I plan to set up rotations."

"Rotations?" Scott asked making Xander nod his head.

"At the moment Buffy basically has things under control. However I plan to split all of you into two fire teams. The formations will basically be a sword and shield combo." Xander said making the eyes of those in the room to fill with a bit of confusion.

"What do you have in mind boss?" Tor asked as his mind began to take in Xander's words and actions as a mission briefing.

"I'm going to have Cortana and Rolland split our current projects."

"What projects?" The Queen of Sunnyhell asked since she wasn't sure about what he planned to do.

"First is preparing the Earth for hostile alien attacks." The leader of the new UNSC said making the soldiers nod their heads. "The second project is going to be fighting the supernatural threats of Earth."

"I'm all for it but there isn't much we can do." The Spartan II of Noble team said making most agree with him.

"Dale is right boss. No matter how much I don't like admitting to it." Heidi said while giving a light glare to the jock. Xander was a bit worried that the hostility between the different Spartans might one day become a problem. He knew he was going to have to nip that in the bud.

"I know… which is why I plan on starting recruiting campaigns." Xander said making all eyes to grow with disbelief. Unease filling the minds of many in the conference room.

"Are you sure we should be doing something like that?"Warren asked. "I know you got a plan but is it really worth taking such a potential risk?"

"We all now know what humanity is capable of if the price is right. Over half of the Insurgence of the UEG history was made up of mostly mercenary forces. Yet at the same time some of those same guns for hire were doing it to feed and protect those they cared about." Xander said with a serious face. He watched as those with conflicting memories remembered events where things weren't so black and white back in the halo universe.

"If we take the time and effort to do things right. We can get those that wish to help our cause. Our world is filled with amazing people, people that want to make a difference but simply can't. Our home is oppressed, but I have seen and heard of others that are willing to fight. I know somewhere out there, there is a genius that can advance humanity but has been shot down due to someone with economical or political power. We will find these individuals, and offer them the chance to help us. The world is a big place and if we can even find only one percent of Earth's population willing to help, then that's more that what we would need to get things started." The new admiral said with complete faith in his words. Leaving those in the room to look at him with disbelief and awe.

"Our mission isn't a burden we can carry alone. I don't care what I have to do, but I will protect Earth and all that we hold precious." The Zeppo said with a smile making many doubts among the humans in the room to leave them.

"Does this mean that we will be bringing in Buffy and the others?" Cordelia asked making Xander sigh.

"I would love to have them with us. But I don't see things going that easily." The zeppo said with some shame in his voice.

"You're right." Cordelia said after a taking a quick moment to go over his words.

"You keep bringing up Summers." Larry said making the rooms attention to make its way to him.

"Clearly there is some information we are missing." Katrina pointed out making Xander blush a bit for forgetting about informing them about something so important. Before the pulse of magic hit the Infinity they had just gotten ready to learn about the supernatural from Cordelia. Her knowledge might be limited but it would be enough to give them a basic idea.

" **I'm also curious about the individuals you keep speaking about."** Rolland said making Cortana nod her head in a cute way to show she was also interested.

"Before tonight, Buffy Summers was the only thing stopping every human in Sunnydale from becoming easy pickings." Cordelia said making the eyes of everyone in the room to grow.

"The Buffster is something known through out the Supernatural World as The Slayer. According to a long lasting organization known as the Watchers Council. There is only one Slayer in the world at all times. This is usually a girl barely entering her teens but before she reaches legal age. Most of the time the Watchers Council is able to find potential slayers and take guardianship of them. They then train these girls into fighting demons and other dangerous creatures. Monster that would make some of the covenant species look tame. The most common thing plaguing humanity would be vampires." Xander said making those in the room to look at him with shock and disbelief in his eyes. The two A.I. would have wanted to contest his words but after asking Rolland to search for those reports they had done an investigation of their own. They have found things that wasn't common in their world, things that was pointing to the young man speaking the truth.

"Real vampires are ugly, nothing like the ones in books." Cordelia said after a shiver that made her hold herself in a much needed act of comfort. "If I had my way I would stay on the Infinity for the rest of my life so I wouldn't have to deal with another of those things ever again."Cordelia said with the tone of her voice full of annoyance. The Brunette's words making the fighters in the room to lightly chuckle. Only to suddenly stop when they saw Xander's eyes widen with shock.

"Roland!" The new admiral said in a commanding tone with a hint of worry in his voice. His tone being one that required proper experience to find it. To the leaders of the Spartan teams, it was easy to hear it.

" **Sir?"** Roland said with some confusion yet he was ready to act.

"I want to place a new combat protocol into each one of our ships." Xander said with complete seriousness in his face. "From this moment on, if the motion sensors detect any form of moment or an anonymity that can't be immediate explained, that zone must be immediate vacated of all personal and civilians. Then we will cut off that section of the ship from the others ensuring that if anything is in there, it can not get out. We will then have a fighting force purge the areas until all signs show that we are safe."

" **A bit extreme don't you think?"** Cortana asked what the confused teens in the room were wondering. The two A.I. easily noticing that only Cordelia and Blue Team were ready to follow such actions. The two then noticed that the person that was suppose to be Spartan Emile had finally caught on. They were a bit worried about his reaction time since Blayne didn't seem to be as sharp as a Spartan should be.

"I haven't been involved in the demon fighting as much as Xander has. But from the bit I have seen, these threats come in all shape and forms." Cordelia said with unease.

"Vampires, if they so wish it, can increase their numbers by turning their meals. I have seen a demon that was imprisoned into a book get loaded onto a computer. It then went on to have some brainwashed victims build it a robotic body that was dominating Buffy. And that isn't something easy to do, since she can more than likely take on a Spartan in a fair fight." The young man said making the eyes of every sentient being look at him with disbelief.

" **This young woman is turning out to be far more fascinating tha** **n** **what I first believed. Perhaps we should have her run through the Spartan training facility we have on board. After that we can refit her to better ensure her survival."** Roland said making Xander's eyes light up with awe and excitement.

"Buffy would love to be able to push herself in such a way. Not to mention how much easier it would make things on Giles." The Zeppo said with a light chuckle making everyone look at him for an answer for his sudden joyous attitude. "The G-man is ridiculously smart when it comes to things involving the supernatural. He also probably has the biggest known library on the occult in all of the Americas. All of it just in case there is something he doesn't know or hasn't fully memorized. And from what I have seen, he is more than capable of training others to fight when using more unorthodox weapons." His words making Cordelia roll her eyes.

"The dweeb means that Giles trains Buffy to take down demons using nothing but swords and stakes. I've walked in on Buffy's training a few times and she usually uses our librarian as a punching bag." Cordelia said with a light smile on her face.

" **She sounds like a very talented and gifted individual. Its fun to hear how she took the term girl power to another level."** Cortana said with a teasing tone.

"Ain't that the truth."Blayne said with a smirk.

"As fun as this has been, shouldn't we get back to business?" Cassie asked making Xander nod his head. "Right. As of this point, that is basically all that we known about the Supernatural and the Slayer. Once we make contact with the Buffster and G-man we can get ourselves better informed. For now lets focus on what we can do here and now. Roland take us to Pluto, and then we'll make our way back home."

"So what do we do while waiting to make history?" Johnathon asked before showing some worry on his face. The dark smirk that was developing on the Zeppo's face was making him, along with many of the others in the room uncomfortable. Blue Team Easily noticing that was the look their pack leader used to make when he was going to have some fun on the expense of others.

"I want to see how much all of you remember, along with how much your bodies has changed." Admiral Harris said making the people on the room grow a bit confused.

" **Sounds like its time to take advantage of the Spartan Deck. I have been wanting to play with it from the moment I first loaded myself into the Infinity's systems."** Cortana said with excitement before turning to her younger A.I. counter part. **"You got all the good toys... all they gave me was a caveman."** The blue digital beauty said making Roland chuckle with some embarrassment. Tor couldn't help but let out a sigh as blue team laughed at him.

" **Sorry about** **that** **… I'll go have a sentinel prep the academy welcoming package, in order for that Miss. Chase can begin her classes."** Roland said before quickly leaving the room. Xander and Cortana both knew he didn't need to actually leave the room to get such things taken care of.

"You're going to make me start learning right now?" Cordelia asked with disbelief and a cute pout on her face.

"It will be nothing but an introduction course." Xander said as he looked at the brunette right in the eyes. "I want to make sure you understand what you are going to be getting into. Whether you pass the course or not, I'm sure we can find a way for you to help us. And who knows, you might find something more to your liking. This way at the end if you wish to bail or change careers, you can do so with peace of mind." Xander said with a light smile on his face in hopes of showing his support. Only for him to feel he made a mistake as Cordelia gave him her patented glare. The fighters in the room quickly felt pity for the man that was leading them as the Queen of Sunnydale soon made her way in front of him and began to poke him in the chest. Her beautiful figure towering over him, as he sat in his chair with her leaning into his personal space, in order to make her point as clear as possible.

"I thought I made it clear when I told you that I was going to be the captain of this ship. I don't need you to give me an out, and certainty don't need you to cuddle me. We don't got the time or the people to do things half-assed." The beautiful brunette said in a tone that made it clear that things were going to go her way. There simply was no other choice.

 _ **'Oh I definitely like her.'**_ Cortana thought with a smile as she saw her new admiral and captain interacting in a way that should make the UNSC into a future powerhouse that will be one everyone can be proud of. She couldn't wait to get them to officially swear to the code that the UNSC followed. She also knew that Roland approved of them, even if he wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of working with teens. They had been having an interesting conversation while taking in the teens that would carry the weight of becoming Humanity's protectors.

"That covers what we will be doing...but what will you be doing admiral?" Gwen asked making the room once more bring its attention, and curiosity, to the young man that was going to be carrying the majority of the burden on his shoulders.

"I'll be finishing the preparations before we break off from Lunar Orbit." Xander said as he began to work on the Holo-table in front of him. They watched as new screens began to show up showing two of the Strident-class Heavy Frigates.

"What are those?" Cassie asked as she looked at the image of the ships in front of her.

" **Those are Two of the Ten Ships the Infinity currently has docked within itself."** Roland said as he reappeared. **"Each one of these ships are nearly 600 meters long, 125 meters wide and 110 meters tall. They each have 2ft of armor along with personal shielding."**

" **And that's not including that each one has enough fire power to take on anything the earth might throw at them. Or last long enough that the Infinity can make it back to earth. Just in case if they end up facing anything too dangerous."** Cortana said with a smile.

"Are they going to be staying in lunar orbit as well?"Dale asked since he knew that the others would also feel better knowing they won't leave the earth defenseless during their first patrol.

"No." Xander said making some confusion fill the room. "I plan to have the two take defensive position at the North and South poles of the planet. Both are to be pointing away from the

Earth and towards different directions in space. If anyone on Earth even attempts to reach them, they have already been programmed to keep away from any potential hands we haven't authorized. They will also be able to defend themselves if a military force from any government tries to shoot them down."

"So we are just going to be dropping them off before making our way to Pluto?" The Queen of Sunnyhell asked in hope of understanding the ships she might have to lead.

" **There will be no need for that."** Roland said with in a helpful manner. He was quickly noticing how the young woman was taking in everything being said around her. And was starting to believe there was more to they young aristocrat than being just a normal cheerleader.

" **Each ship as an A.I capable of running every operation on those frigates. They aren't as advanced as Roland and myself, but they will be able to get the job done."** Cortana said with a light teasing tone. The humans of the room were left speechless when they saw ten different lights flicker in the room around them.

Due to him watching the way Cortana was giggling, along with Roland shaking his head in a manner similar to a big brother or cousin. Xander was able to tell that the Infinity wasn't as alone as he first thought. In fact he was actually planning on just having a few Engineers, along with the small amount of Sentinels they could afford to help control the ships. But this new revelation of his forces was a pleasant surprise. Which quickly made what little joy he had leave him, since it also revealed there was still things in the infinity that he knew nothing about. In other words that he had a lot of studying to do, and as the admiral he had to be the expert on the Home Fleet that the Earth just gained.

"How much of a difference is there between a Ship-class A.I. compared to a System-class A.I." Warren asked with great interest. He was really glad he didn't go as a storm trooper since he might have been left out on what was going on. Yet at the same time he wondered what other potentials could have been unleashed.

" **Anything we can do, so can they. There is no need to worry about leaving the Earth under their watch."** Roland said with pride making the ten A.I, that weren't fully manifested into the room, to flash with excitement.

"But how much better are the two of you?"Gwen asked while not noticing the subtle glare her fellow members of Noble team were giving her.

" **Taking into account your new memories, most of you are probably familiar with what is commonly known as a dumb A.I. correct?"** Cortana asked making the blond lone wolf of Noble team to nod her head. **"I am known as a Smart A.I. These ten are known as Ship A.I. Which are Dumb A.I. who specialize in warfare and the ship they have control over."**

" **A basic idea would be that Dumb A.I are like students that have yet to go to college."** Roland said with a smile. **"Depending on what they were designed to do, along with the expected life span they need to have, they can be considered at different level of education. Standard A.I for civilian use are like elementary students. If its for military use, A.I can range from middle school to high school. And Smart A.I. can be considered to be at the University level."**

"That still doesn't tell us what level these ten are along with the two of you."Cordelia said as she naturally drew in all of the attention. Xander instantly smirking, since he personally knew that she was far smarter and much better at paying attention to detail than what she allowed others to give her credit for. It reminded him of Buffy and the mind games she played in order to give herself the advantage in life. He has been watching over his newest best friend for quite a while, making it easy for him to known her tells. Not to mention he has been trading barbs with Cordelia for as long as he can remember. He was used to dealing with intelligent and beautiful women that tend to act like airheads. Not to mention his bestest friend was a genius that he felt had no equal.

"I can already tell that Cortana is Roland's equal, yet we know that the Infinity along with everything aboard, was created to be the pinnacle of Humanity's technology. So how much better are all of the A.I we currently have?" Her words leaving the fighters of the room speechless, along with gaining the approval of all the A.I paying attention to her words.

" **Well keeping in mind the** **scale that Roland used..."** Cortana said with a smile as she deliberately took the time to answer. The blue and beautiful A.I got into a thinking pose that made her extremely cute. **"I would have to say that the ten Ship-class A.I aboard the Infinity, would be High School graduates that were recruited into the becoming a part of the Military. Roland and I would be in a top grade University…Teaching as the Head of whatever subject we specialize in."** Cortana said with a giggle as she looked at the faces full of disbelief in the room.

"Damn...that's a big difference." Kyle said making all the males to agree with him.

"Quick question."Johnathon said making the room turn towards him. "How would you rate the supercomputers that the Earth currently has?" His words making the eyes of the most scientific and militaristic minds of the crew to grow.

" **They are not even toddlers."** Roland with a serious face.

" **In comparison to us, they are newborns that have yet** **to** **even learned to make proper sentient thoughts."** Cortana also said with a tone that she was not playing around. **"To be honest there is nothing and no one on earth that would be able to compete with us when it come to digital warfare."**

"Thank god. I was worried that someone back on earth was going to start their own variation of skynet." Andrew said with a great breath of relief.

" **We already have such threats under quarantine, the moment they step out of line we will terminate them."** Roland said with a no nonsense tone. Making many in the room to worry about the potential danger they had been living with while never having a clue.

" **And before you start worrying about UNSC A.I going through such a thing,** **t** **here is no need for it."** Cortana said as she saw some of the people in the room grow a bit uneasy. She made a mental note on those that showed complete faith in the A.I around them. **"Most Military A.I were created with the use of a human mind. Meaning that we also have a strong desire to protect the Earth and all of her colonies."** Cortana finished with a calming smile while the ten A.I blinked to show their support.

" **The UEG along with the UNSC put a lot of time and effort to ensure those same minds weren't tainted. Using the brightest minds available while making sure they were completely loyal to the advancement and protection of Humanity."** Roland added with a tone of patriotism and pride in his digital brother and sisters, along with himself.

"I haven't been given a reason to doubt any of you. And hopefully I haven't given any of you a reason to doubt us."Xander said with authority.

" **Not even a grain of doubt sir."** Roland said with pride. **"I'm sure Lord Hood would be proud to take in everyone in this room as part of the UNSC."**

"About that..." Larry cut his way in. "Are will still part of the UNSC or are we going to make our own name?"

"He has a point, the UNSC doesn't exist after all."Scott added.

"Says who?" Xander asked making everyone to look at him. "I'm wearing a UNSC uniform. All of you are using UNSC issued military gear and Cordelia even has a UNSC Navy uniform." His words making heads turn to look at one another. He knew that at the moment they were weren't completely in their element, but needed them as united as possible and fighting under the UNSC flag would created that unity.

"As long as we follow UNSC rules of conduct, get some help from our artificially created friends, we should be able to bring the UNSC into our own Universe. Anything we need we will get, anything we don't know we will learn. Anything we can't beat we will grow strong enough to give it the curb stomping of a lifetime." The Zeppo said with a bit of his hyena traits showing at the end. His words bringing a fire into the hearts of the ODST and Spartan teams.

"Its going to take a lot more than just that." Cordelia said after releasing a sigh. "Do you now see what I'm talking about?" The brunette asked as she looked towards the AI in the room. Her face clearly showing that she felt she was stuck with an idiotic burden for the rest of her life.

" **He's not so bad."** Cortana said with a giggle making Xander give her a look of betrayal.

" **I find it refreshing."** Roland said making the room look at him. **"His blunt and simple mentality being something that you hardly ever s** **ee** **in the military. Everyone was too busy playing political or spy games instead of getting things done. It will be an interesting experience to see what someone like** **our new** **admiral can do."** The male A.I. finished which made the new admiral's unsure on how it should feel about his words. While everyone else in the room found it funny.

"If everyone is doing taking pot shots at me..."Xander said with a face that clearly showed he wasn't in the mood to be the base of someone's joke. "Its time we get to work. I need two volunteers to watch over the earth."

" **You can entrust the safety of our blue mother to Gilgamesh."** A strong and confident A.I said before the red A.I light began to flash at a rapid speed. It suddenly disappeared before revealing a warrior king. It had long black hair with rugged good looks, muscle that would put most men to shame. Its armor looked to be made of the highest quality along with being as practical as possible, which is something that would normally contradict each other. In one of its arm was an ax that looked like it would cut through even the legendary Excalibur. It was a beautiful yet deadly looking weapon that fit perfectly into the hand of the A.I.

Cortana and Roland looking at their digital brother since he had manifested next to them. They took in his large frame since the red colored A.I looked bigger than Spartan Fred's impressive size.

" **I want to help protect the Earth as well."** An unnaturally adorable, yet digital voice said with the tone of a little sister. The mouth of the nerds dropped, along with every other person in the room looking with disbelief at the new A.I. that made its self known.

A light green borderline blue light flashed before disappearing to leave behind the image of a growing idol.

"Hatsune Miku?"Xander asked with disbelief as he looked upon the Vocaloid Idol.

"It's Miku-chan!"Andrew, Johnathon and Warren nearly sang with excitement.

The other humans in the room couldn't believe what they were seeing. There was now an adorable girl standing before them. She was barely reaching the height of Cortana's shoulder. She had long green ponytails that made its way past her knees. She wore a gray blouse with a tint of the green coloring she seemed to have taken a liking to. A black skirt with a green edge to it, black boots that nearly reached her waist. She also had a green neck tie, along with black arm sleeves. Her long hair was hold in place by a black and red ribbon, and as a final accessory she had futuristic looking headphones.

"Did she armed herself with a leek?" Aura asked with disbelief as she looked upon the adorable AI.

"Apparently so." Dale said with the bit of brain power he was able to gather from his shutting down brain.

"I thinks she's cute." Rhonda said with a smile that got her a shy wave and smile from the UNSC Vocaloid look alike.

"How did we go from Legendary Hero to...whatever she is?" Cordelia demanded from the two Smart A.I.

" **I don't see any problem with it. Every A.I is allowed to pick its own avatar after all.** **Its one of the first forms of individuality we are given.** **"** Cortana said with a smile before petting the head of the 16 year old looking A.I. Which instantly got her a goofy smile and giggle that would fit perfectly to the little sister image Miku was projecting.

" **To be fair, at our point of time, Hatsune Miku has become as common in our age as Hello Kitty and Pokemon has in yours."** Roland said making the people in the room to look at the adorable A.I. with disbelief.

"Yes." Andrew whispered while doing a fist pump.

"Okay…" Xander said with uncertainty. "Then I entrust the earth to the two of you. Gilgamesh I want you to monitor the earth and get a feel on what the governments are thinking. At the same time start looking through potential recruits in all of the military and police forces of the world. I'm sure you will know what type of people we need."

" **By your command Admiral."** Gilgamesh said with a respectful bow of his head.

"Miku-chan I want you to start sorting through the reports that Roland gathered and begin to look through them to find me the names of anyone mentioned in them. I'm sure someone else, besides myself, decide to get into this fight after being exposed to the darkness of the world. Hopefully we can find and help as many as we can before they get into a situation they won't be able to handle." Xander said making the room look at him with shock.

"You think there is already people fighting demons and maybe even the aliens?" Larry asked with awe and an equal amount of disbelief.

"It would make sense..." Cordelia said with a bored tone as she looked at the would be soldiers in the room. She couldn't believe that they hadn't taken such thoughts into account. Especially after they just finished telling them about Buffy. "History is full of stories of humans facing things that seemed to go against nature. Not to mention you always hear about monster and other things in the news in one form or another."

"From what I understand the Watcher's Council has been fighting, along with keeping records of demons for thousands of years. And from what Giles has hinted at, there is other organizations out there that also deal with such threats. Along with all kinds of individuals that are hunting the things that put the innocent in danger." Xander said making the room feel that it made sense, since truly good people wouldn't be able to let such horrors roam free.

" **I'll find them, and I'll do my best to help them** **from the shadows** **until we decide to officially contact them."** Miku said with a face full of determination. She got a nod from Xander showing his support that made her give him a smile in return. She looked towards Gilgamesh before both disappeared from the room.

" **Escort 1 and 2 are preparing for launch. The Infinity is fully secured and ready for Slipspace."** Roland said making the humans in the room grow with excitement. Cordelia wasn't sure what was truly going on but she knew it was something she wanted to see.

"Then I guess its time for us to make our way back to the bridge." The Zeppo turned Admiral said with a smile, making nearly everyone rush to the bridge to see their first trip to Slipspace.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

Xander couldn't help the smirk on his face as he saw the awe that filled his people. He paused for a moment as the weight of their lives fell on his shoulders. He shook his head and gained a face of determination as he made his way into the main control room. It was large and impressive, if the war room they had been earlier had left them speechless then the command center knocked them dead. Soon sentience returned to the individuals as the new admiral walked with ease and confidence as he stood next to his holographic projector table commonly known as the Holotank. Which was normally the place that the ship's captain usually worked from. There was a seat on the bridge but his memories from Lasky found it a lot better to be in command from this location.

"Tor I want you to take the helm." Xander commanded.

"Sir." The leader of blue team responded and quickly made his way to the very front council that Cortana had lit up. He was a bit surprised at how his body almost went into auto pilot as he began to do the pre-flight check list.

 _'Just how much did the Master Chief really know?'_ The young man thought as he wondered if he would be able to fill in such legendary combat boots.

"Rhonda I want you to keep an eye on engineering. You'll be directing the Engineers and Sentinels through out the ship as we need them."

"Sure thing Boss." The normally aggressive young woman said with a light salute and smile before going to her counsel. "Engines are green and Sentinels awaiting orders."

"Kyle." Xander said making the second male of Blue Team to prepare for his orders. "You're manning the guns. Its the third terminal on the left." Xander said making a grin of excitement to grow on the young man. He quickly put his helmet on and made his way to area he will be keeping an eye on. Allowing his armor to connect to the Infinity systems would allow him to be better operate all of its weapons.

"Heidi I want you on communication in case we find anything out there." Xander said making the young woman to rush to her temporary assignment.

"Dale." Xander said making the members of Noble to look at him with disbelief. They had assumed he would only use those that had shown him loyalty from the very beginning. "I need you to start working on plotting out the necessary numbers for a slip space jump to Pluto."

"Sir." The last of the Spartans II rushed to the terminal that Roland had lit up.

"Gwen you're on shields." Xander said making a confused face to fill her face. "We need to operate our shielding at different levels depending on what we are doing. Slipspace needs a certain frequency otherwise it can cause all kinds of damage to the Infinity. Its one of the reasons that the Covenant had the UNSC beat when using Slipspace." She quickly saluted and rushed to prepare their new home for a long distant travel.

"Larry, your going to be dealing with security." Xander said making the former bully to nod his head with a bit of hesitation. He wasn't sure how much work he was going to have to do since everyone was accounted for.

"Warren I want you on Sensors. The rest of you take a seat or spot to stand and see what you can help with as Roland assigns you to monitor sub systems." Xander said with a smile as the group began to spread through out the bridge. He was glad to see that there was enough terminals for all of them to keep themselves occupied.

"Cordelia, its time to start earning your keep." The new admiral said with a smirk making the brunette to give him a light glare. She soon stood next to him and smiled as Cortana began to instruct her on what to do. She took a deep breathe to center herself and began to go off the checklist, as the AI guided her as the new captain on the Infinity. She turned her attention from the holographic projector and looked towards Xander. She gained a nod of support from her new commanding officer. A sense of disbelief filled her as she took in the fact that the Zeppo was now officially in a position of power over her.

Yet at the same time she was glad it was him. She had been studying all of those that had clearly been touched by the Chaos of Halloween. And she had easily seen how some embraced their changes much easier than the others. A few looked uncertain and confused of their environment. On the other hand those that had gone through the pact incident, had clearly bonded with their fictional character of choice much easier than the rest. Xander had informed her about what had happened during the Hyena possessions. All in order for her to keep her guard up while his pact was trying to center itself. He had made it clear that there was times were a fragment of the hyena spirit would make itself known. He didn't want her to become a sudden victim, since he knew that the girls of his pact didn't like her. In fact the dislike had been mutual since Cordelia wasn't able to keep them in line like she did the rest of the school. Due to the fact that the pact, just like their Alpha, didn't give a damn about public opinion. And unfortunately for the Queen of Sunnydale that was her favorite weapon. But even with taking that information into account she could see that discipline of the Spartans had clearly changed the pact for the better.

And most importantly, she of all people could see the many changes that Xander had recently gained. He had gained more than just knowledge of warfare. She figured that this new Xander was in reality, the person he could have become, if life hadn't always been stacked against his favor. He was confident without him having to put up a show. His self worth had risen to new ranks that she had honestly felt he would never reach. His physical changes had been the final touch in the creation of the new Xander before her. While his frame wasn't going to be as impressive as the Spartans, she had seen that he easily seemed to be able to compete with some members of the ODST teams. In fact he seemed far more capable of combat than Johnathon and Andrew. She figured those two nerds weren't able to completely get rid of their gamer lifestyle. On the other hand Xander had been helping Buffy, and the cheerleader knew that the body would never be pushed as hard as when it was in a life or death situation. She understood that Xander had always felt left out of the fighting. His bad habit of looking down on himself had made it clear that his contributions to Buffy and her group had been limited. So when given the opportunity to be more than just the Zeppo, it clearly was something he would welcome with open arms. She had watched how natural he was at being in the Infinity, how at ease he spoke with the AIs, how the role of a leader has fitted him perfectly. She wouldn't be surprised that Alexander Harris and Thomas Lasky had somehow completely fused into a new being. As ridiculously as it sounded, it was the easiest explanation she could find. She wonder what changes this new man could bring to not only to their lives but to humanity as a whole.

Taking another breathe to clear her mind and focus on her new job, she quickly looked down upon the Holotank. After double checking on how she had to do things, she was finally ready to take her first steps towards being a Captain.

"I need a complete system checks for Slipspace jump." Cordelia ordered with the natural ease she gained from her experience as the most influential person in her school.

"Slipspace coordinates are locked in and ready for jump." Dale immediately answered after having Roland help him ensure the Infinity would be safe to make such a journey. He was left speechless at the amount of data and work needed to coordinate such a move.

"Shields are ready and tuned in." The new Noble Six said as she looked towards Cordelia and Xander. Earning her a smile from the Queen C and a nod of support from her new Admiral.

"I want weapons on standby." Cordelia said making some in the room confused.

"Ma'am?" Kyle said with uncertainty since he wasn't sure he was to follow such an order. His Spartan memories making sure he didn't just up right challenge her call. He now knew that there was a certain order that things had to follow to gain the right results.

"I might not be a big Sci-Fi fan, but I have seen enough to find it stupid that ships tend to go to a new area with their guard down." Cordelia said making the freshly made Spartan II to nod his head.

"Point defense guns are fully armed and ready to intercept. All Missile systems are loaded and awaiting targeting orders. Mac gun is charging at a rate that will not compromise primary systems."Kyle soon order as he finished working at the terminal he was at. "The Infinity is on stand by for combat."

"Good." Cordelia said before looking at Rhonda. "Activate the Slipspace Drive."

"Slipspace drive is on. Entering jump coordinates now. Slipspace rupture in 3…" The bunny of Blue Team said as she worked to prepare the Infinity for its maiden voyage. A light hum began to fill the air as the Infinity put to work its engines to feed the energy needed to rip a whole into the very fabric of space and time.

"2..."Rhonda said as the space in front of the Infinity began to fill with a small white and blue spiral than was soon growing at an amazing rate. The newly instated crew of the Infinity watched with awe as their faster than light form of travel went from SCI-FI magic to a part of their reality. One that they had no doubt they will be abusing as much as possible.

In front of the Infinity was now a white ring releasing arcs of power while the inside of the ring was pitch black. "1...Slipspace is stable, Drive is still green and awaiting for further orders." Rhonda said before looking towards Xander. Her actions was soon followed by the others as they were becoming impatient, and we ready for the order to take the first big step towards humanity's future.

Suddenly gaining the attention of all of his allies was something that caught the new Admiral off guard, since he was too busy taking in the majestic beauty of the event happening before him. Yet at the same time, his mind was filling with all the jumps humanity can make to a better future. So much potential in their hands and he was now starting to truly feel its weight.

"This is the part where you're suppose to make a speech, idiot." Cordelia pointed out, making many in the bridge to laugh at him. While her words could be taken to be a bit harsh, the tone she said it in wasn't. Every AI on the Infinity was enjoying the interactions between their human allies. Xander quickly coughed and looked towards each member of his crew. He took in the faces of his soldiers and swore to do right upon their version of the UNSC and all the members under its flag.

His face quickly began to make his Hyena smirk that found its way to blue team. Cordelia couldn't help but smile as she knew that they were all going to enjoy this and forever live on in the pages of Human History.

"The earth is in danger and we are her protectors. Our brothers and sisters are suffering due to all kinds of elements that wish to destroy us, subjugate us. This is merely the first step in our war towards making everything right." Xander said in order to remind his crew of the vow they have all taken. A more feral grin grew on his face as a good set of words soon filled his mind. "Humanity is no longer on the defense. We are the giants now. And we'll crush anyone foolish enough to get in our way."

His words full of certainty gave strength and determination to the men and women under his command.

"Tor takes us to Pluto." Xander commanded as they all looked towards the Slipspace portal once more.

"Yes sir." Tor said with the Chief's usual tone. The Infinity's engine once more burned brightly as it made its way to the white ring. In took mere moments for Humanity's Flagship to finally enter the rip in time and space before being completely engulfed by it. With its source of power gone the massive white ring soon disappeared leaving no sign that it had ever existed.

The two AIs of Escort 1 and 2 watched as their fleet left the safety of the dark side of the moon. They made sure to record the event, along with all the data available after the Infinity's disappearance, so that future generations can live this moment once more. Once done with their side mission they soon made their way towards the cradle of humanity. They would do everything in their power to follow the orders of their Admiral, along with ensure their new blue home would be safe.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

 _ **Gatsuberk: I would like to thank everyone that took the time to read, and review. Your words of kindness has greatly reminded me on why I got into fan fiction writing. Unfortunately life is a lot different at this point of time compared to what it was when I started writing. I'll do my best to keep updating along with picking up what I never finished, but there is a lot of work for me to do. So I'll do what I can and hope for the best.**_

 _ **Hopefully this next installment was to everyone's liking. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm sorry for any potential grammar or miss spelling, but I do this for fun not profit. I'll do my best to not post any trash but please don't waste our time in trying to correct one or two words. On the other hand any help I clearly need in keeping true to origins of my inspiration will be more than welcomed. And any ideas any one wishes to pitch in would be welcomed with open arms. Its been fun and hopefully I'll be back sooner and with more goodies for everyone. Lataz.**_

 _ **P.S. Don't forget to Follow and Review**_


	3. Chapter 3: Intermission

**Ship of the Line: Infinity**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter** **3** **:** **Intermission**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

 _ **'Non-Human Thinking'**_

Buffy couldn't stop herself from letting out a sigh as her eyes settled on the view of the full moon. She had just finished talking to her librarian of a mentor, along with her willow shaped best friend, and finally her cursed white hat vampire of a love interest. Yet at this moment her mind couldn't stop thinking about the young man that had done his best to stand at her side. Before this night she had written him off as nothing more than the lovable goof. At least for the most part, in the back of her mind the memory of what could have happened was still spreading its poison. The young beauty couldn't help but hold herself tighter as she relived the moment that had scared her in a way she hadn't thought possible. She had been fighting the creatures plaguing humanity for a good amount of time before that dark moment.

Unfortunately having to face her good friend, along with the unexpected threat of being raped, was something that had shocked her in a way she had never felt. It was something that no amount of training would have prepared her for. Mainly due to the fact that at the time her Xander shaped friend had shown no signs of being such a threat. She had previously tried to understand that it wasn't him completely in control. Giles had even done his best to explain how Xander hadn't had much say on what his body was doing. His words would have worked if she had never noticed the shame her friend would sometimes gain in his eyes.

It usually happened when he would lose himself when checking her out. Which was always a bit flattering, but at the same time, it had made her wonder why he kept looking like he was full of guilt. This being more true when he would clearly force himself to look away. It hadn't taken her long to developed an idea on what might be going on. A part of her wonder if Xander had kept his memory of what happened, or perhaps he had slowly regained it and now felt worse than shit. As his friend she wanted to clear the air with him, along with making it clear to the lovable goof that she didn't hold what happened against him.

Yet at the same time as a young lady, one that had such a threat nearly become reality, it was something that made times between them to be extremely uncomfortable for her when it was just the two of them alone. Not to mention the amount of trust in their friendship that she felt had been destroyed during his possession.

However most of that mentality was thrown out of the window after the recent events of All Hallows' Eve. She now personally understood how helpless one can be when something else takes over your body. She had fought as hard as she could to regain control from the useless princess. A princes that had gone out of her way to make the local slayer look and act ridiculously weak. But in the end her enchanted slayer strength and mental fortitude had fallen short. She had been forced to watch as her body kept making a fool of itself. The only good point was that she had been given front row seats at seeing the man that Xander could one day become. With the right training and effort, if only her Xander shape friend was willing to do it.

Captain Lasky had quickly become a rock and someone her costumed persona had been able to latch on to. She had seen his actions as he protected not only her, but also Cordelia and Willow. The way he took command, the way that he was able to work on making a solution after taking in all of the information currently available. It was something amazing, in front of her was without a doubt a true example of what a soldier should be. And it left her speechless at how right it felt to see her Xander shape friend do such things. She knew that it was Captain Lasky in charge but she couldn't stop thinking and feeling that it had been Xander the whole time. It had been amazing to see him disable Cordelia's attacker before ushering her indoors. And then a blush developed on her and Cordelia's face when Xander...the young blond shook her head as she corrected her thoughts.

It had been a thoughtful and natural gentleman's move when Captain Lasky had quickly taken the sofa's blanket and given it to Cordelia to help cover her modesty. The rest of the night had been a blur, as her body was forced to take a seat as the Captain coordinated with his ship, along with his new personnel that now found themselves on an earth they didn't recognized. They had apparently been working on clearing the area of hostiles as soon as possible. Yet at the same time the Captain had made it clear that damage to the locals was to be kept to a minimum. She was glad to hear that no deaths by firearms had been reported yet. Still a part of her knew that things wouldn't be that simple. There was no doubt that the darkness surrounding Sunnydale was doing everything in its power to hide the madness that had just happened.

She couldn't help but wish that the stupid noble she had gone as would have been brave enough to follow the Captain and his soldiers to space. She had no doubt that Cordelia and Xander were having all kinds of fun. It also didn't help that she had seen Cordelia smiling, which was a smirk in a way that only a cheerleader could make and recognize. The beauty of a defender was upset when her traitorous body, a slayer's body, was suddenly and instantly filled with fright as the drop ship came to pick them up. She knew that the Queen of Sunnyhell had been internally laughing at her moment of weakness. Leaving Buffy to swear to do everything in her power to get some form of revenge on the brunette. The same brunette she knew she would have dethroned if she didn't have to deal with her duties as a Slayer.

A sigh of irritation left the pouting lips of the bleached blond as she thought about what the massive ship was now doing. She couldn't believe how her costumed avatar had decided to take off running and screaming about dragons. When clearly it would have been better to stay with the man who made her feel the safest she has in a long time. Of course she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it had been fun to see Angel and Captain Lasky duke it out. A shame that Cordelia had gone and called the fight to a stop after Captain Lasky had hit Angel in the nuts to get an advantage. Then again she didn't want to know what kind of damage, the larger than normal pistol the Captain carried, was capable of doing to a vampire like Angel. After all, the man came from way in the future, that meant that future weapons designed to fight powerful aliens should be able to do quite a bit of damage to a supernatural being of equal strength. She quickly made a mental note to look into the games that Willow had said Xander's costume had been based off.

Still it had been humbling to see a well trained human being able to fight a vampire. She easily remembered when Captain Lasky had told them to be quiet and stay in the living room. Apparently he had been able to sense when Angel had made his way into her home. None of the girls knowing that the captain had gained a warning from the AI that had been monitoring their temporary shelter.

Cordelia and her body had followed the Captain to the kitchen to see him pointing his large gun towards the door before Angel had even walked in. It had only been thanks to Cordelia drawing the Captain's attention that allowed the resouled vampire to get the jump on the futuristic soldier. Her love interest, yet not boyfriend, had knocked the gun out of the captain's hand only to receive a punch to his face. The Captain had reacted with speed and reflexes she had never seen in a human before. The initial punch had dazed Angel long enough for the Captain to get three more hits in before the vampire decided it was time to stop playing the part of a punching bag. Angel had quickly caught the next punch to his face only to be shocked when he received a low kick to the back of the leg that made him take a knee. Lasky then went on to deliver a stronger punch that Angel had turned into a roll to gain some distance. After that Angel had gone on the offensive with speed and strength that a normal human wouldn't be able to match. Unfortunately no one had told the vampire that his Xander shaped enemy wasn't a normal human. While Captain Lasky had been unable to deliver more hits on the vampire with the suddenly wounded pride, the UNSC Captain had been able to dodge if not deflect most of Angels attacks. It was only grazing blows to his body that had been able to land. And lucky enough for the space captain, his uniform had enough armor and padding to make such strikes something he could ignore. It had completely shocked everyone in the room, especially Angel, when Lasky had drawn him into a feint that ended with a boot to the groin of the vampire. Buffy made a mental note to remember such a technique in case she was ever dealing with a stronger than normal enemy. Especially after seeing it take down and leave open a master vampire of Angel's caliber. A small smile graced her face as she remembered the Xander like smirk that had developed on the captain's face. She had no doubt that her goof of a friend had enjoyed seeing his body take the fight to a vampire and temporarily come out on top. Definitely no doubt there, it was especially satisfying for Xander thanks to the opponent his body had faced. It had been made clear by both males, on multiple accounts, that there was no love between the two men.

Still she knew that this conflict was going to increase the tension between the two. She had noticed that Xander had gained a boost of confidence after the Hyena incident. And now she knew that Xander would be even more confident, since from what she understood Captain Lasky was just a normal guy. He wasn't a genetically enhanced super soldier, nor did he have some kind of super power. He was just a normal guy that went through the usual human drama and came out greater than before. Willow had explained a lot about the man, even if Buffy wasn't really sure what her ginger haired friend had been talking about. But she got down the important stuff down and that was more than enough for her. Lasky was from a family of soldiers, his father and brother had lived and died protecting humanity. His brother's early death had caused him to nearly to be kicked out of the space academy… she thinks it was the space academy… the slayer decided it would be easier to assume it was a space academy.

She blew the bangs out of her hair in annoyance as she tried to keep up with her facts about Halo and its universe. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she once more focused on what was important. Lasky had found love in the academy and that love motivated him into becoming dedicated once more, unfortunately the Covenant had attacked before things could really get better. As his school and classmates were getting destroyed by the alien forces something amazing happened. A living legend had literally appeared before him.

Buffy had to pause because she remembered that Willow had made it clear that at that point of time the Chief's legacy was just getting started. Buffy still couldn't believe the things that Willow said about the newest group of warriors to carry the tittle of Spartans. It also didn't help that Giles made it clear that the Spartans of the past had played a great part in taking down demons threats. Along with being one of the most powerful and militaristic nations of its time. So for her watcher to say that the Chief and his brethren were carrying on that tradition, while living up to the expectations of their historical predecessors, it was something that left her feeling a bit lacking. Just like with herself, the Chief wasn't given a choice when it came to his destiny. In fact he had it worst.

Both had been trained by shady organizations and both were to fight for the future of humanity. Both would never again be considered just a human and it hurt Buffy to know that even in the future, humanity was still unfriendly to those that were different. Yet the Chief didn't take that to heart, he understood and accepted the fact that his happiness had to be sacrificed for the good of humanity. In the end he soldiered on with his head held high. He took the fight to a collection of over powered, highly advanced and ridiculously numbered amount of aliens.

And after many years of fighting they had learned to fear him, the Covenant Armada that had never met its equal on the ground or space, had found its boogieman. And its name was Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra 117 or as he was commonly known to the Covenant … Demon.

A smile grew on her face as she took in the fact that such a legendary hero would be given the same classification as the creatures of nightmares. She hoped that one day she could be a fourth as incredible as the Spartan. Sure she knew it was silly that he was only a character of a video game and she shouldn't really be taking his story to heart. But hearing about his actions made a spark of hope to grow within her. The chief had made it clear that one didn't have to stop fighting just because the odds seemed impossible. That with dedication and a clear goal anything can be done. She wondered if one day she could inspire others in the same way that the Chief did. Never knowing that she had already began to change others for the better.

It would be a long time before she learned and acknowledged that she was such a hero. Even if she had it easier to fight the darkness that preyed on the inhabitants of the Earth, it did not change the fact that she was there to finish the fight. Of course when such knowledge finally makes its way into her bleached head, she will find herself being constantly reminded by one Cordelia Chase, that they had to pretty much take her kicking and screaming to such fights. Because even if the blond slayer wished to be a better person and fulfill her destiny with her head held high. It does not change the fact that she is only a young girl barely entering into her years of womanhood. And unfortunately for the protectors of humanity, life was going to continue to test them and each new challenge would be harder than the one before.

+-*/\\*-+

One Rupert Giles wasn't sure on what he should do and what was the right thing to do. What should have been a calm and easy night for his charge had become a terrible nightmare of chaos. His mind was still going on over the madness that had plagued the town they were currently stationed at. To make matter worse it was his own dark past that had came back and bit them in the ass. A flicker of rage would fill his eyes as he remember his former friend being the cause of so much suffering. And to make matters worse, the one young man that he owned so much to might be forever gone from their reach or dead. He hated feeling such helplessness and he had sworn so many years ago to do everything in his power to prevent such things from happening. Unfortunately for him and his Slayer the situation wasn't stacked in their favor.

The man wasn't a fool, he had done his research and his father made sure to teach him the true way of a successful politician of their hidden world. He knew why Buffy and himself had suddenly been transferred to a hell mouth. The fact being that the Watcher's council was hoping for their demise. Since they couldn't legally or illegally kill them, due to certain organizations and individuals keeping their eyes on the Slayer. The Council in all their wisdom had gone out of their way to give them am unspoken suicide mission. It was common knowledge that slayers weren't known for lasting longer than a year when placed on a hell mouth. The mystical power that would radiate from her body, along with the title of a slayer, was usually more than enough to attract demonic and monstrous entities to her location. But on a hell mouth, such effects were kicked up several levels. In fact Sunnydale's watcher had nearly filled out twice as many diaries in this one year than the last five did with eight slayers. And they had more or less ten years to get such things done. In fact most of the wandering slayers tended to take on one or two vamps at a time. But Buffy had somehow, through luck and the assistance of those that cared about her, been able to face multiple groups of attackers. Along with some creatures that he personally knew the Council would usually call in special teams to help. The whole mess with the Master should have been something, that at any other time, would have caused the Council teams to yank Buffy out of America and put her in the protective custody of a certain organization back in England. One that he wasn't too comfortable in naming. Due to the fact that he might bring down some kind of headache on himself and the council. And no matter how much he hated the idea of those above him signing off on Buffy's Death Certificate, he still felt that unleashing a certain individual on them was taking it to the extreme.

Giles let out a sigh once more before cleaning his perfectly condition glasses. He put them back on before hurrying to finish going over the information he was able to gain from Ethan's work. He was going to ensure that such a thing never happened again.

+-*/\\*-+

Willow Rosenberg was not happy in fact she was infuriated. The most important person in her life was no longer on the same planet as her. He had left their home's planetary domain in order to goof around. She had no doubt that her Xander shaped crush, was at this very moment taking that UNSC work of art and doing anything and everything he ever wanted to do when it came to being in space. But she would wait, and when he came home she was going to left him have it. She would make him regret leaving her behind, but he would truly suffer for having the balls to go into space with one Cordelia Chase. In fact this action of betrayal was so great that she had half a mind to destroy his membership in the We Hate Cordelia Chase Club.

She swore to herself that it would take a lot of work and begging on Xander's part to calm her fury down. It was bad enough that he had been drooling on Buffy since the moment she showed up. Not to mention the cruel and heart breaking things his Hyena possessed body had said about their potential for a relationship. She didn't want to be stuck in the friend zone, she refused to let such a thing happen. She would rather go gay than spend too long without a chance of becoming the future wife of her Xander shaped one true love. She was going to make sure that her goof of a best friend was not only going to pamper her for the sins he just committed, but also start seeing her as something more than a friend or sister figure. Soon her mind went into thinking itself to sleep, yet at the same time she started to plot out ways to win the love of her best friend.

+-*/\\*-+

 _ **{ Within the realms commonly known as Slipspace. In the UNSC Flagship named Infinity to be precise}**_

The crew of the Infinity along with all the A.I. in it were left completely speechless. Was it because they had discovered something terrible at the other side of the rip in space they had created? Perhaps it was because a new and incredible technology had been discovered. Or maybe Andrew had secretly added enough Star Trek gear to accidentally create replicators on the Infinity? Nope, in fact what had them completely speechless was something so plain and boring that they couldn't believe such a thing was happening. In fact nothing and no one could believe the most recent order that had come from their newly promoted Admiral.

"Now that we have successfully entered slipspace, and ensured our survival its time to take it easy." Xander said with a smile as he gained looks of disbelief from his crew and the A.I's around him. In fact the lesser AI's had dimmed the colors they were using to represent themselves. "In fact why doesn't everyone take this down time to catch some Z's."

"Are you kidding us?" Cordelia asked with disbelief and the bit of anger that had just filled the crew. They were expecting a great adventure in space, not nap time.

"Why would I bother to mess around?" Xander asked with some confusion. "To be honest there really isn't much for us to do at the moment." Xander said before working on the holotable. "This night has been crazy enough for us not to go out of our way and push ourselves when it clearly isn't needed. Most of us can probably keep going without sleep and hunger for a few days. But we aren't at a level of urgency to do such things. We might as well as take advantage of the situation and enjoy this moment of rest."

" **But what about trying out the Spartan deck?"** Cortana asked with the tone of a child that had just had her new favorite doll taken away. Out of the entire crew she was clearly the most excited at the chance of pushing the Spartans to their limits. Something she had been wanting to do for a long time. Mostly out of curiosity on the condition of the new Spartans. The rest of her motivation being her desire to brag about her caveman. Even if the model she was currently partner with had some variations than the original.

" **Perhaps the admiral is right?"** Roland said drawing all attention to himself. Making sure to ignore the look of betrayal he was getting from his feminine intellectual counterpart. **"Our crew has been struck and changed by an unknown phenomenon. A bit of rest would probably do their body and minds some good. At least until we can have them go through a proper physical and other** **necessary** **medical checks."**

"Which is why I had the Engineers set the Sentinel factory to create Medical Drones along with one Medical Elite Drone. We will be having everyone checked out, along with finishing the preparations of the Spartan deck. In fact I'm sure there is going be all kind of surprises waiting for you guys at 0800." The admiral said with a smile on his face.

" **Surprises?"** Cortana asked with a hint of excitement on her face. The AI's face quickly becoming one full of mischievousness as she thought about what her Admiral could be planning. The pack being unsure of what their boss had planned since they didn't know what kind of madness he was cocking up.

"You better not make me do something stupid." Cordelia nearly growled making the Cordettes nod their heads in support.

"We should give Xander the benefit of the doubt." Johnathon said making Xander smile at him.

"Glad you feel that way John-o. Because I plan to have you, Lance, Katrina, Blayne and Kyle help me out for the next hour or two. The rest of you will be going to the armory and getting into something more comfortable. Roland would you be so kind of helping them get out of their gear, store their weapons and find their living quarters." Xander said with a happy tone in voice making the other unsure if they should be kept in the dark.

" **Right away sir."** The Infinity's AI said before making holographic lights come on and guide the confused and unsure teens into following the Admiral's instructions. In the end most decided that a bit of true rest wouldn't hurt. Along with knowing that they can squeeze the others for any of the information they might need.

"What about me?" Cordelia asked as she stood while the others left. The young beauty failing to notice the two spartan team leaders had also decided to stay to listen to his words. Tor since he wanted to be helpful and figured he could do their first night watch. Larry staying behind because he felt that as a spartan leader he needed to know what was going on. He didn't want to be kept out of the loop, especially when he had made it clear to noble team that he wasn't sure on following Xander. He wanted to trust the guy but his new instincts were telling he had to do everything possible to ensure the well being of his team.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked with confusion once more. Making the brunette sigh while being reminded that unfortunately Xander was still an idiot when it was the most convenient for him.

"Even though Queen C hasn't officially been promoted, you still have her as acting captain of the Infinity." Larry said with a bit of a growl in his tone. He didn't like the idea that Xander's second in command being someone he knew he couldn't intimidate when he was just a normal human. And after hearing that she had been involved in the recent supernatural based war of shadows, he knew that there was going to be less of a chance of intimidating her. Not to mention that it seemed that Cortana was taking a liking to the Queen of Sunnydale High. It was going to be hard to go against someone with that kind of backing.

"Acting Captain?" Xander asked before blowing a light raspberry at the idea of Cordelia having complete control of his ship. The Infinity was his, in fact the closest in line to inheriting it was going to be Roland. At the moment Xander didn't trust anyone else with Humanity's newest flag ship. What self respecting captain would give up his command to an untrained civilian. What he had Cordelia do was no more than what a father does when he sits a kid on his lap while driving into their home's garage after a trip around town. Sure the child likes to think they are in control of the car but its the father that still has his foot on the gas or brake if needed. It was nothing more than an illusion of power. Its why Cortana had guided Cordelia through the Infinity's maiden voyage into slipspace. He couldn't believe how quick some people were able to jump to conclusions.

"She's no where near close to dealing with such a responsibility. Then again to be honest I'm not even sure if I'm truly ready. But we will be finding out in a few hours." Xander said with a serious voice. "In fact out of all of us I know I'm the least qualified for what we plan to do. This kind of thing is way more than any teenager should be dealing with. Buffy had it bad being the Slayer, but all of this..." Xander said before moving his hand to gesture towards all of the Infinity.

"One fuck up can cause all kinds of damage not just to Humanity but the planet as a whole. There is always the chance that if we bite off more than we can chew, we might end up bringing genocide to the planet. And if there is anything that I learned from these new memories, its that there is always something bigger and stronger out there. We can never prepare enough much less let our guard down." Xander said with a tone full of uncertainty. Making the Infinity's crew to look at him disbelief.

"When I forced a master level vampire into betraying the origin of his vampiric bloodline, all I could think of was getting the Buffster the hell out of that lair. And even then we failed and had to bring her back from the hands of death." His words making Cordelia and the others to look at him with disbelief. "But now, as I use Lasky's knowledge to plan for the future... the more dark it seems to get." Xander paused as he looked onto the screen that was showing the last image they captured of the earth. He had kept it around so that he could always remember what he was fighting for. He turned to look at those that were to follow him.

"Right now there is a balance and an unspoken treaty among demon kind and those humans in the know. We wont just be tilting the balance towards humanities favor. We're going to shatter the scale completely and who knows what kind of chaos that going to cause until the universe resets itself."

His words bringing a silence to the bridge. As everyone in the room processed and began to imagine such scenarios. Roland being worried that they might run into the Covenant before this version of Humanity was ready. The Spartans wondering what kind of monsters the darkness could be keeping from their plane of existence. They had played enough video games to know that there is always some kind of super boss hiding for the perfect moment to strike. The girls worrying about the millions to billions of lives that can be lost if they accidentally triggered some kind of catastrophe. At the end it was an unexpected source that decided to nip this in the bud.

"We'll just have to face those dangers head on." Katrina said with a confidence and determination she never showed before. Xander had easily noticed that many of the people he knew had changed for the better thanks to the spell that had been used on Sunnydale. "You said it yourself Admiral, Humanity is going to make its own destiny. We won't be fearing the darkness and we won't be abandoning the innocent. Is it going to take a lot of hard work? No doubt. Is it going leave us wishing we had just stayed ignorant civilians? More than likely." The young woman said as she did her best to keep her leader motivated. Out of everyone in the Infinity it was Xander that they couldn't afford to lose his inner strength. She knew Roland had been right when he named Xander as the father of a new age. Because no matter what happened, no matter how amazing the others would become, it is all going to happen while under the orders of their new leader. He was going to carry the burden of everything and it was going to be their jobs to help ease it as much as they can.

"She's right boss." Tor said after making his way to stand next to Xander. The leader of Blue team placing his hand on the Admiral's shoulder in support. "Doesn't matter how deep in shit we end up in. You can always count on the members of blue team to be the first to start to dig us out of it." Tor-117 stated with confidence. Xander couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he wasn't the only one embracing the conflicting memories that was becoming easier to assimilate.

"We can make it happen. It won't be perfect but we will do our best. And it won't just be us, once we start recruiting we will be able to find those that we need. One day we will have at our side the people that will have the answer we won't be able to make on our own. Not to mention the fact that once Rosenberg gets on board things are really going to start kicking off." Johnathon said with a smile as he also showed the same sign of support as Tor. Only to feel like he made a mistake when he saw Xander turn completely pale and then fill with fear.

"What's wrong Xander?" Cordelia asked with some worry, she wasn't sure why he would have such a sudden change. Only for her to remember that Willow had been a real ghost and they had yet to check if she was even still alive. "You don't think that Willow's dead, do you? I mean I knew she was a ghost but there is no way she stayed one."

"Maybe she got turned back to normal?" Blayne asked with a hint of confusion. "Isn't that what was suppose to happen to us?"

"And considering she was still on earth, its safe to say she received a stronger dosage of what hit us earlier." Lance added making Xander begin to calm down and regain his color.

" **It would explain why none of you fully returned to normal** **or stayed as the personalities you had dressed as** **. If something has the power to modify a normal human into a Spartan, add its memories and skills, and finally not kill said person in the process.** **T** **hen there is no reason to believe it couldn't undo its changes. When I had detected that energy pulse** **I** **had raised the** **Infinity's** **shields to its max.** **Unfortunately the pulse** **was coming much faster than the time I would need to inform you and wait for a command."** Roland added making Xander blink a few times in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked with some confusion.

"UNSC AI tend to think much faster and much more complicated than any human can ever hope to match." Johnathon said as his inner geek showed itself to the world with pride. "In a single second they are able to handle multiple task that entire teams of human computer technicians won't even be able to start to even acknowledge much less comprehend."

"The greatest allies humanity had against the covenant was the A.I. they had manufactured with their own hands. They were valued as a trump card that made them, as respected and feared by the covenant, as the Spartans themselves. It is why the UNSC made sure to do everything it could to protect their AI partners along with improving the technology towards maximizing their durability and quality." Xander said with respect towards the government, military and leaders of humanity in the Halo universe. Neither the books or the games showed humans abusing or mistreating an AI. And that was something he was planning on continuing, he had no plans to see the path of Skynet ever becoming a part of their reality.

"Then that means that Cortana, Roland and the others are our equal. And not something that can be used, and then thrown away." Larry said with awe, his eyes quickly widening a bit.

" **We have just as much rights in the UNSC as any other member of the military. Civilian AIs a** **re protected just as equally as any other** **Citizens of the UEG. We can even vote."** Cortana said with a smile.

"That is amazing, I figured that a desperate humanity would have been a bit more harsh in their treatment of your brethren." Tor said with awe in his voice.

" **The scientist that created the process of making true AI, made it clear that they had no plans of enslaving us to the will of humanity. They had done a lot of work and called in all kinds of favors to ensure we would be given a fair chance. To this day there is a council made up of humans and AI to continue keeping our peaceful coexistence."** Roland said with pride.

"That's great, I would have hated to hear otherwise."Katrina said with a smile.

"I'm glad you guys were willing to share with us more about your universe… but this isn't going to distract me on why you started freaking out Xander." Cordelia said with a smile before glaring at the admiral of the Infinity that was trying to make himself look busy, while he was tinkering with his new favorite holopad.

Xander couldn't help but to continue messing around with his new pocket supercomputer. While he had been adjusting himself to Lasky's memories, he had learned that the military and government of Halo had used technology that was at least ten years ahead of the public. And when he took into account that the Infinity had been Humanity's greatest creation at the time. It was safe to say that the Captain of the Infinity had all the greatest toys a geek would ever want.

"To be honest..." Xander said while returning his eyes to the device in his hand. "When John-o brought up Willow, it hit me that I left my bestest friend back on earth. I'm not worried about her being alive because my heart feels that she's okay. What I am worried about is what she is going to do to me when we get back."

Larry and Blayne busted out laughing as they imagined the adorable mousy redhead ripping Xander a new one. It was no secret at their high school about the feeling the young genius had for the class clown. Even Tor, Lance and Kyle couldn't help but smirk as the girls giggled at the righteous feminine fury that was going to befall their new leader.

"Sorry about that..." Johnathon said with a smile that clearly showed he didn't mean his words. Causing the Zeppo to give him a weak glare.

" **Sir… Is this Willow someone as important as Buffy Summers?"** Roland asked making the humans to turn to him.

"Willow is their third musketeer." Cordelia said with a smile. "If Buffy was the brawn, she was the brains. That girl is too smart to be stuck in such a small town like sunny dale." Making the A.I. to be surprised at the praise the former cheerleader had for the young woman that was clearly close to young man that they had approved of. This being more true, since they had noticed that the brunette did not have the best relationship with the self labeled Scoobies.

"If I were to link her to anyone that you would know, then I would compare her potential to that of Doctor Halsey."Xander said with clear pride. The two were unable to hide their shock, since his words of praise were clearly very high. And yet they knew that out of all the teens on the Infinity, he was the one that had adapted the most to the changes. Not to mention he was the most dedicated to the duties they planed to face. Its was why they knew that the young man meant every little thing he said. He was clearly laid back and easy to get along with, but there clearly was some things he knew needed to taken seriously.

" **I see…it will be interesting to meet someone so highly gifted."** Roland said with a smile. He wanted to get to know more about the young man he was entrusting humanity's future with. The AI felt that this would be a good way to study Xander in a more natural environment.

" **I think it will be all kinds of fun."** Cortana said with a playful smile. **"I think its time for us to start preparing for tomorrow morning."**

"Yes. We have been distracted long enough. And I for one would like to get this over with and see if we can get in touch with our families." Katrina said with a tone of worry and one seeking approval. Her words making the admiral pause before he smiled at the young ODST.

"Roland would they be able to make some calls after ensuring they use the safest channels possible?" Xander asked his new right hand.

" **We will be able to bounce any signal we send from either Gilgamesh or Miku's ship. This would be the safest and most efficient way to do it."**

" **However it would only allow two member of the crew to make a call. Sending any information through slipspace is complicated when there hasn't been a proper beacon network set up. I'm sure in time we will be able to** **properly** **seed Sol for us to communicate with ease….** **Hmm I'll add it to our to do list.** **"** Cortana added making Roland nod his head.

"In the meantime well have the others take turns using the lines. The problem is how do we keep them from getting in trouble with their folks." Xander said with a bit of worry for his crew.

"Don't fry your head trying to over think things. Just have them tell their parents that once things started getting crazy that they all went to my place, since its one of the safest places in town. I was planning to have an after party there, thanks to my parents being out of town. It would be the most believable excuse we can make."Cordelia said making the others to look at her with awe for coming up with such a solution.

"Queen C is right boss. It isn't much of a secret that some of the most fun that teens can have is at one of her parties. Parents wouldn't really question one of us making our way over." Tor added making Cordelia fill with pride.

"It would also stop any of our classmates from asking unnecessary questions."Kyle pointed out making Xander agree with the members of blue team.

"We can even add that she invited people, that she normally keeps away from, thanks to her being impressed by the quality of their costumes."Larry said with making Cordelia nod her head again.

"It does seem to be something that she would suddenly do." Kyle added, making the cheerleader to give him a weak glare. He gave her a shrug of his shoulders for her effort.

" **I'll be taking our navy cadet to the side in order for us to make a list on how the crew will call home."** Cortana suddenly cut in with a smile while making a face that showed she might be up to some mischief. Roland and Xander weren't sure on leaving the two on their own but they had other things to focus on.

"Let's get things started Harris. Now that you brought up the need to sleep, I'm kind of wishing I had gone to bed." Larry nearly whined making Xander to give him a deadpan look.

"Fine...Roland go prep the Spartan deck for our arrival." Xander said making the AI to nod its head before it disappeared.

+-*/\\*-+

Drifting through the stars of the milky way, a lone ship was doing it best to remain as undetected as possible. A certain individual, that belonged to a race of powerful, intellectual and yet desperate humanoids, was busy going over the data that his computer had just picked up. According to his scans, the star system that had recently started to catch his attention, had suddenly unleashed a pulse of power that his people weren't too comfortable when dealing with it.

" **Magic… and from the Tau** **'** **ri home world."** Loki said to himself and he finished going over the report his computer had given him. His eyes focusing on the data before him as he read about the ridiculously high amount of energy. He knew that a normal being wouldn't be able to command such power unless they were using a dimension rip. **"This is something that can not be ignored… I will have to contact Thor. I'll deal with the fallout later."** The Asgardian said out loud to himself. He knew that they were going to be nearly interrogating him on why he had been so close to a star system they weren't really suppose to be monitoring. He hoped that the potential danger of a dimension rip being tampered with would be enough to lessen his would be punishment. He quickly began to set up a probe to head towards the sol system. He had to make sure that someone or something wasn't going to put this underdeveloped galaxy in danger.

 _ **'It would seem that Thor and the others won't be able to turn a constant blind eye to the Goa'uld and their petty war games. Its about time we dealt with those**_ _ **arrogant**_ _ **parasites. I hate having the ability to do good but having to hold myself back due to our precious rules. Allowing Sentient life to develop on its own is good, but there has been times that we shouldn't have remain**_ _ **ed**_ _ **in the shadows. The abuse and enslavement of the Tau'ri is a perfect example.'**_ Loki thought as he went over all the memories of the mistakes that could have been prevented if his people had not been shackled by their own rules. Or the fact that they apparently lacked the ability to change those troublesome rules.

" **They have come far in the little** **amount** **of time of self rule they have been given. The Tau'ri have a lot of potential..."** Loki thought with a hint of fondness in the tone of his voice. Ever since learning about their existence, Loki has made it a hobby of his to keep an eye on the young race that has gone through so much. They were very entertaining and naturally curious. Which was a very interesting combination with they way the Tau'ri would interact with others and their environment. **"If only I could deal with them in the open, it would make my work far more simpler. That and helping to curve their war like nature. That would atleast allow Thor to ignore what I do as long as I turn in some proper results…"**

+-*/\\*-+

Eyes were quick to dart around the screen that was showing something that its owner couldn't believe.

" **Not bad for a bunch of nerds and outcast… Right Cordy?"** Cortana asked the first UNSC Recruit that was watching the different members of of the ODST run through an obstacle course. Her new third favorite human couldn't help but silently nod her head. Cortana watched as Cordelia struggled to accept all the things they had been watching since the training drills had started. In fact the brunette had nearly missed out on lunch from being left speechless at seeing the Infinity crew work out. It had shocked her when Cortana had woken her up to inform her that the rest of the crew had already been up and training. In fact she was horrified to learn that some of the newly made soldiers had been training since what should be five in the morning. As she watched them train that shock had quickly turned to awe. It was incredible to see what humanity was able to accomplish in the future.

As she watched from the Spartan's deck command tower, she knew that there was no doubt that the Spartan II's had gained the most physical amplification from their magical enhancement. With the Spartan Three's coming in second place with the ODST members bringing up the rear.

Cordelia and the others had been left completely speechless when Xander, and his overnight crew, had revealed an obstacle course that Cordelia was sure would make ninja warrior engineers full of envy. It didn't help that the Zeppo once again had his Hyena smirk on his face.

He then shocked the human members of the crew by informing them that the obstacle course had been designed and approved by Doctor Halsey herself. Which Cordelia now knew was a big deal thanks, to Cortana giving her a crash course on what the AI felt the cheerleader needed to know.

Apparently the impressive doctor had designed the course with not only her favorite Spartans in mind, but also just about anyone. The woman had planned to push the obstacle course as a more efficient way to test out the potential of a recruit. Rather that wasting time by having them do repeated work outs. It would test their speed, strength, reflexes, stamina, analytic skills and finally their heart according to what Xander had explained.

And after seeing just about everyone making their way through it, the brunette had no doubt that the doctor had hit the bull's eye once more. Cordelia watched as each person went and completed the course. With everyone's time being different along with the condition they came out in. Her eyes easily noticing how each fighter was able to bring their own specialty out to light.

Tor had been the most balance of all the Spartan Two's. Rhonda was the fastest with Heidi being the most accurate. Kyle was the strongest, since she had seen him knock down a door to get into a room instead of hacking it. While Dale had blown his way through a wall. She was still trying to get over the fact that apparently they had been carrying real ammunition and explosives.

Larry had shown brains she knew he didn't have before. Aura was showing a familiarity with tech that would rival Willow. Percy was clearly trying to out shoot Heidi. Blayne had shown some interesting uses for knives that allowed him to make up some of his short comings. And Gwen, she was the most impressive after Tor when it came to overall score. Still it went without saying that when the two came out from their run Tor's armor had much less damage to it.

And now she watched as the more human of the crew took their turns. Her eyes going over Xander's form as he made notes on his pad. The young admiral clearly making observations, with Roland inputting his opinion when the AI had caught something Xander had missed. The two working with an ease that she hadn't seen Xander display since before Jessie's death. She was surprised at how natural the two looked when working together. Yet at the same time it seemed to fit the two of them.

" **You should take a seat."** Cortana suddenly said making Cordelia turn to the blue tinted A.I.

" **I've prepared a series of test that would test your full capabilities, while at the same time taking into account, the fact that your basic knowledge is much lower than the era that the Infinity comes from."** Cortana said with a supportive tone that clearly showed she wasn't looking down on Cordelia.

"Thanks, how long do I have to finish these test?" The brunette asked.

" **You have five hours to finish the academic half. You'll be running the gauntlet in order to test your physical abilities. You'll have lunch in between the two events. After you finished with the gauntlet you'll have a thirty minute break before we go over a personality exam. Most of these test will allow us to test out your abilities to be an officer in the UNSC. Once you pass then no one will be able to question your potential. In order to prevent any hint of favoritism, all the A.I's and the Admiral have done their best to make this as difficult as possible for someone in your situation. It should be done by the time that Xander plans to have us start our first patrol in real space. And don't think for a moment that you have the house against you. All members along with future members of the UNSC will also be taking these same test. Only difference being that the Admiral has decided to let them do the physical part first."** Cortana couldn't help but giggle mischievously as she thought about the future reactions of the Infinity's crew when Xander dropped that little surprise on them. She couldn't wait to record all of their faces for historical documentation.

Cordelia took in the words of the A.I. before looking towards Xander. She caught him looking at her before a smirk formed on his face. A small blush developed on her cheeks when she saw him give her a light smile. One that was perfectly matched and synced with the one from Roland. Clearly the two had no doubt on how successful she would be. Something that Cordelia wasn't too sure of herself as she listened to Cortana explain the parts of the exam. Not to mention the doubt that had developed in heart when she had heard the others expressing their disapproval of her becoming a ranked officer.

"Lets get this over with." The brunette said making Cortana smile at her with pride. The A.I. soon pointed towards a desk that had a lone holopad sitting on it. Cordelia noticed that it looked much more plain that the one Xander was currently using. Her eyes rolled as she figured he wasn't going to give her one similar to his until she had proven herself.

 _'You better be able to pay up Harris once I pass these stupid test._ _There is no way in hell that your going to be sporting better gadgets than me._ _'_ Cordelia thought to herself as she accepted the challenge that the Infinity's Admiral had placed before her.

+-*/\\*-+

 _ **{Back at Stargate Command}**_

"General we just detected to ships with UNSC markings making their way to the Earth Poles." A technician at a monitor screamed with urgency to the man that was over watching their current attempts to find the massive super carrier that had been orbiting their planet.

General wasn't sure if he wanted to thank the young man or make him drop and give so some push ups for the unprofessional manner that he reported in.

"The readings confirm that its the Heavy Frigates that the Infinity houses within its hull." Carter said as she went over the data that was being delivered. She quickly compared it to the information they had gained for the gaming company that had designed the Infinity.

"Looks like they don't have any plans to make it into the atmosphere of the Earth." Jack said as he watched two videos of the smaller UNSC ships take orbit over the North and South poles.

"Wonder why they stopped?" Daniel asked allowed since he can't figure out why they would be orbiting over a nearly barren area.

"They are taking a defensive position." Teal'c said as he noticed the common formation when watching over a planet while having limited ships. "With an additional two ships it would the ideal amount to protect a planet like the earth.

"Protect… what could they be possibly trying to protect us from?" Jack asked with uncertainty. He still wasn't sure the ships they have seen would be able to match what the Goa'uld's have in their disposal.

"Let us pray that it won't be something that makes things more complicated for the earth." General Hammond said with a serious tone that made the members of SGC-1 agree with him.

+*/\\*-+

 **Gatsuberk: Sorry for the late update… unfortunately life has been a little hard for my family. My dad has been fighting cancer for the last ten years of his life. Worst part is that it happened after the poor man retired. Long story short... since the start of June it was made clear that he wasn't going to be with us for long. What should have been an estimated year of life quickly deteriorated to mere months. He passed away and was buried in mid November… I'm going to try to get back to my writing but I don't honestly see that happening any time soon. Please bare with me, because I do wish to continue, its just a little harder to do so now than when I was first starting to get back into it. Thanks for everything and remember...Read, review and enjoy. Lataz… P.S. I apologize to you grammar nuts in advance.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Mission

**Ship of the Line: Infinity**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter** **4** **:** **First Mission**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

 _ **'Non-Human Thinking'**_

The sound of breathing filled the air as a young man looked towards the armory before him. His gaze fell upon the table before him as he took in all the options available for battle. Weapons that he knew any major power on the earth would do just about anything to get their hands on. Deciding to take it easy he decided to go with his gut instincts. Instincts that he had recently gained, thanks to someone deciding to mess around on a day that the young man had been told was to be boring.

" **You do know, you don't have to do this?"** A naturally seductive yet friendly voice said to the teen making him look towards its owner. His eyes falling upon the figure of two individuals that weren't alive by the usual definition known to man. Looking towards the direction of the voice, his eyes landed on a duo of figures basically standing in the air. The odd pair being a male and female avatars for some of the most advance programing known to the young man.

" **I agree with Cortana. Admiral Harris."** The orange tinted male said making the easily identifiable Cortana to gain a look of superiority. Since she knew she was in the right and loved having others praise her. **"** **This is really a waste of time, the crew is just about finished with their dinner."** Roland said as he looked towards the young man that had volunteered to carry a monstrous burden.

"Lasky..."Xander suddenly said making the eyes of the AI to grow with surprise. Unfortunately for the recently promoted Fleet Admiral it happened at a speed he would have never noticed. Both eyes looked at each other before turning their attention to the young man that was now arming himself to perform a self appointed baptism of fire.

The crew of the UNSC had spent nearly 12 hours testing themselves physically and mentally. They would run drills, test their abilities in the spartan deck against artificial opponents and sometimes against each other. Spartans vs Spartans, ODST vs ODST, Spartans VS ODST, Spartan vs Spartans and ODST and even ODST vs Spartans and ODST. Xander, and the crew he had requested to help him the night before, had gone out of their way to push everyone to a level they hadn't thought was needed. Cortana and Roland had been filled with pride in the young man for going out of his way to throw as many curve balls towards the testing crew members. Cordelia and Xander had even requested for the AI to come together and improve on the exams Xander wanted to be used on the crew. He wanted to make it clear that the UNSC was going to be made of the best humanity had to offer. And in his eyes the only way to make that happen was to push themselves to the limits and go beyond their limitations. To leave no doubt in the eyes of future generations that they had done everything in their power to create a better tomorrow.

Yet in the whole time the AIs have known one Alexander Lavelle Harris, they had never heard him or anyone else call him by the name of the would be Captain of the ship.

"I already made my plans clear." Xander said with total conviction. "I refuse to allow the ill taints of my old life to hold me back. The name Harris has always felt like iron chains holding me down. And now that I'm being given a second chance at life I'm going to take full advantage of it and break myself free." The smirk of confidence and pride confirmed to the AI that there was more to the young man than they first thought. A smile grew on their face as they were once more reminded that humans were never to be a simple race.

 **"** **Yet you still ke** **e** **p Lavelle in your name?"** Cortana teased the young man. **"I figured you would want something more masculine sounding."**

"Lavelle came from my mother's side of the family. They were the only few blood relatives I never had problems with."

" **I'll make sure to make the necessary updates to the ship's files. Sir."** Rolland said making Xander give him a thankful smile.

"It still doesn't explain why you are doing this." Cordelia suddenly said from the chair she had been sitting at for the last thirty minutes. She had been patiently waiting at the common area of the armory, at least patiently in her eyes, as Xander finished his preparations. The Spartans and ODST of the Infinity were currency resting in the Infinity's mess hall. Xander had ordered them to put up their equipment and armor before eating. Something Cordelia found weird until she figured out he planned to show off his parts of the exam. It hadn't taken long for the others to notice that even if Xander was one of the key individuals at evaluating the crew he was still participating as much as the others.

"It wouldn't be right for me to lead others if I'm not even willing to experience the same hardship as them. I don't plan to sit on my ass while they do all the heavy lifting. That way of thought was something I could never get behind of." Xander said as he remembered the times that Lasky had regretted not being able to fight along side of his troops.

" **As long as you have no plans to put yourself in any unnecessary risk. You are too important to the UNSC and the Infinity for us to lose you over something that could have been avoided."** Roland made his thoughts clear on where he stood.

" **The Infinity has two Spartan teams along with a platoon of ODST. At this point of time they would still be the better choice when engaging the enemy. Your job is to lead them, not to be their meat shield. Your soldiers have the memories, abilities and now the technology to ensure their greatest chance for survival. You clearly plan to do everything in your power to stack all situations in their favor. Right?"** Cortana paused to see the young admiral nod his head.

" **Then let them do their job. This is a lesson that Alexander Harris and Thomas Lasky had t** **a** **ught to them at one point. You might not agree to doing such things, much less like it. But in the end the UNSC must always face the future to the best of our abilities. Anything less and it will cause unnecessary loses that could have been avoided."** Roland said making Xander grip his fist to the point they started to turn white. His head soon turned as he felt the beautiful brunette behind him place her hand on his shoulder.

"If you plan to lead us Alex." Cordelia said with complete seriousness. Clearly the cheerleader knew that this was something that her Admiral had to overcome. Otherwise it had the potential to put the entire Earth in danger. The time she had been given to herself, along with keeping her new data pad on hand. Cordelia had taken the time to learn more about the situation happening on Earth. Cortana had been at her side doing everything possible so that Cordelia can improver herself without restrictions. That meant educating the cheerleader in ways that the teen didn't think was possible. Something that the brunette appreciated since the AI wasn't judging her lack of knowledge. And after seeing Xander do the same with Roland, she figure that the leader of their UNSC was also doing his best to hit the ground running. The beautiful AI had helped the cheerleader mature in the few hours they have interacted. Cordelia could still lead her cheer squad to nationals, but she now understood that there was much more to life than the small world of being a high school student. Not only did she want to be a part of that bigger world, but she wanted to leave a mark that showed she had done her best to make it a better place. And if that meant knocking some sense into Xander when it was needed then that was what she was going to do. She was planning on becoming his XO after all.

"You need to grow up." Cordelia said making the eyes of Xander to grow with disbelief. She quickly noticed his face starting to snarl in anger. She faced him head on with a glare of her own. Once again showing there was a reason why in all of Sunnydale there were very few willing to challenge the two humans that were currently clashing wills.

The two AI over looking the humans in the open, along with the AI doing their best to watch from the shadows. Couldn't believe the sudden change the two individuals before them had done. Neither teens had ever even hint at such hostility being shown. Yet at the same time they didn't think it would result in violence breaking out.

"What are you hinting at?" Xander growled out.

"I'm just making it clear where your priorities need to be. Don't make any unnecessary problems when nobody has the time to deal with them. Otherwise your just being a brat, just get this over with so that we can move on with more important things." Cordelia said before turning Xander away and hitting his face with the tips of her hair before she stormed out of the armory.

The young admiral shook his head before turning towards the table with his weapon options. He quickly picked his handgun of choice, the M6-2552. Which is the magnum model that gave the best accuracy with the strongest stopping power available. After doing a quick check, he loaded the handgun, put its safety on and placed it at his side in the harness that he now had on the belt of his uniform. He then went on to collect some extra clips of ammo and put them in their own pack. Finally deciding on which form of additional firepower he wanted he decided to follow Cordelia's advice and get things over with. He went for something that could normal put down a Covenant alien. Lifting the M45D commonly known to the EUG citizens as a Shotgun. During his days at the academy Lasky favored the basic assault rifle, however after surviving his first clash with the Covenant Lasky learned he need more bang for his shot. And Xander completely agreed with his new memories. After all the Zeppo strongly believes that there is no such thing as overkill. Since becoming an officer Lasky learned to not only use the M45D, but in his humble opinion the man mastered it. Making sure his weapon was good for combat, stuffing it full of shells, along with packing a descent amount into his belt pouches, Xander felt he was ready for his combat drill.

+-*/\\*-+

The crew watched as Xander made his way into the bridge of a frigate making its way through slipspace. The humans still feeling awe at how realistic the holographic capabilities of the Spartan Deck. The entirety of them remembering the sensations the programs were able to simulate. It was thanks to Forerunner tech that they were able to make it seem as real as possible, to the point they weren't able to tell the difference. Andrew was still recovering after having a nerdgasm from when he over geeked on the tech they had been allowed to use.

" **What we are watching is one** **of** **the** **introduction** **films for Marines."** Roland said to the group in the mess hall. **"This simulation is made from one of the first battles that happened during the start of the Human-Covenant War."**

" **To be precise it is right before the fall of Harvest while its garrison did its best to evacuate as many survivors as possible."** Cortana said as they watched Xander enter the school.

" **The first generation spartan we obtained this footage from, was more than willing to allow the UNSC to share this to future cadets. He wanted the green horns to be as ready as possible which is why he decided to show some of the ugliest parts of the war."** Roland said with a tone that hint towards sadness.

Tor quickly noticing something wasn't right turned towards the one that was suppose to be his AI partner.

"This isn't the simulation we went through. What are the two of you planning on making him face." Tor demanded from the AI.

" **The price should he fail."** Cortana said with a no nonsense tone. **"Alexander should have obtained the memories of Lasky. A man who had seen many horrors through out his long career. Yet was** **his memories** **recent enough that Xander could truly understand what is to come?"**

" **From what I can figure out the version of Captain Lasky Xander went as, was from a point of time when I first met him.** **There is still much that Lasky and Xander need in order to become someone worthy of leading the new face of the UNSC."** Roland.

" **If were right, this experience will be nothing more than a stepping stone for Xander. Either that or he will break and the earth will continue to be powerless."** Cortana said making the others worry before hearing Cordelia let out a huff that would make any royal proud.

"First off, Xander isn't the only one the world has to depend on." The brunette said as she glared at the AI. "Don't go pushing unnecessary stress and burdens on his shoulders. We all agreed to help him, that means we will all be doing our best to carry the weight of the world." Blue team easily nodding their head, they were soon followed by those that decided to give the new admiral a fair chance. While those still with doubt decided not to show it.

"Second... your underestimating that clown of an idiot." A smirk soon found its way on her beautiful face as she clearly showed she had no doubt on what she was going to say next. "Even if he had just stayed as nothing more than a simple donuts boy, I have no doubt he would have been a key player in protecting the planet. Even if it comes at the cost of his life he is the type to put everyone's well being and happiness before his own. That means he has no time to go around feeling sorry for himself, he's too busy making the world a better place."

"Third, you forget that I'll be standing at his side. The universe might as well crown me its queen before they make me get serious. I'm not as kind as others when it comes to hurting those that stand against me." Cordelia said with her usual confidence that easily drew others to her. Yet at the same time those that personally knew her couldn't help but feel sorry for their future enemies. With Xander in charge there was no doubt that those that threatened humanity would face the full wrath of the UNSC and all its might.

It would be a quick and painful campaign that showed why they were to be feared as Xander would go and beat to death his enemies with their own limbs. Yet if future threats tried to start a war of shadows, then it was safe to assume that Cordelia would toy with their enemies until she has milked them for everything they were worth. And at the end they would have no choice to bow before her while begging for forgiveness. They didn't know what was worse... facing an unstoppable and unrelenting force or more than likely being stabbed in the back by a desperate ally that had been converted by the one and only Queen of Sunnyhell. The human crew of the Infinity made sure that no matter what happened, Cordelia was to never be allowed to become the leader of whatever future version of ONI they might create. Other than Willow she was the only one that knew Xander personally enough to be able to run black ops missions without having him catch on. They knew that deep down she was a good person but that didn't stop them from remembering that she was very materialistic thanks to her upbringing. No doubt she wouldn't mind having their defeated foes praise her. Not to mention she could be just as creative as she was cruel.

"Didn't Xander and Cordelia have that marriage ceremony when they were kids? If she becomes queen of the universe will that make him king." Andrew quietly asked making the eyes of the room to open with shock. Cordelia suddenly gaining a blush as an embarrassing memory of their childhood was brought up.

"Holy shit… from King of the Cretins to Conquering King of Humanity…I'll be damned." Dale said with disbelief as the others began to remember a moment of their past Cordelia desperately hoped would stay buried.

"I remember that… Willow got super pissed and the two ended up fighting each other." Cassie said with awe at the memory of the mousy red head delivering a perfect spear tackle at the brunette during the ceremony.

"If I remember correctly, the only reason Willow didn't get to be Xander's bride was because Jessie farted near Queen C right before their own ceremony. It was a last minute switch that red wouldn't let go for weeks" Blayne added making the guys to smirk and the girls to make a face of disgust.

"I thinks that's when Jess started to follow Cordelia like a lost puppy." Larry pointed out with a smile while remembering a friend that had passed on. During his time off he had gone over the latest reports from Sunnydale and was horrified at all the people that had died mysteriously in the last fifty years. Many faces he couldn't remember the last time he had seen them in person. Making him wish he had been in the know and able to make a difference before being magically enhanced.

"Is that one the reasons why the two of you don't get along… didn't Xander stopped talking to you after that?" Katrina asked with some concern.

"It doesn't matter now." Cordelia nearly hissed out. It was perfect clear to the others that certain memory was still a sore object.

 **"** **I love a good drama."** Cortana suddenly cut in. Roland easily guessing she was giving the brunette a chance to get herself together.

" **Looks like the Admiral t** **est** **is about to start."** Roland said drawing all attention to the large monitors around the mess hall for them to see Xander at work.

"So…you and Harris huh?" Gwen staged whispered as she stood next to the head cheerleader. Cordelia had been caught off guard when she found herself pincered by her former Cordettes.

"Never would have seen it coming… then again he does look a lot better in that uniform."Aura quietly added with a teasing tone, making Cordelia want to groan before hunting down and strangling a certain new Admiral.

+-*/\\*-+

 **{Deep in the heart of the Infinity Research and Development Labs}**

Spontaneous Dancer was a very happy Huragok. As a sentient autonomous bio-mechanical race of beings, the Huragok were pretty simple beings even if they had very complicated origins. They liked being helpful and more importantly learning and creating better things. So when they had been contacted by the new leader of the Infinity they were more than happy to swear their loyalty to the UNSC.

Alexander Lavelle Lasky had gone out of his way to ensure that all members of the Infinity would be treated in a fair manner. Which is why as acting leader he had given the engineers full citizenship equal to those of the AI aboard the ship. That led to him requesting the mechanical beings to volunteer to help protect their new home, with the promise of helping them as much as possible. Since his basic plans were very reasonable, the Huragok as a whole felt there was no reason to rebel. Except for Defected at Creation but he had all kinds of problems. Surprisingly after learning of DAC, the nickname Xander had given to the rebellious engineer. Alexander had apparently been able to find something that easily caught the attention, and more importantly made DAC a functioning member of society.

Back to Spontaneous Dancer, she was happy thanks to the fact that her new admiral had given her a special assignment. She along with a generous number of Sentinel units were asked to do their best to enhance the armors currently being used by the battle ready members of the Infinity. And considering the fact that many of their armors were a few generations old, she was going to have the time of her artificially created life. The sound of a sudden explosions caused the female Huragok to turn towards the deeper parts of the research lab. A large cloud of smoke was coming from a purposely darken part of the lab. A following second explosion sent out flying parts of scraps that used to be part of some kind of weapon. Along with a large and heavily armored Huragok. Spontaneous Dancer couldn't help but let out the equivalent of a sigh for her species as she looked at her fellow engineer.

Built for Battle was a very unique member of the Huragok race. Since he had been heavily modified by the Covenant to be combat capable. To be honest, along with Spontaneous Dancer's humble opinion, the barbarian scientist of the Covenant simple took parts of wrecked Sentinels and added them to BB, another nickname from Xander, making him the only Huragok in existence that had a sentinel beam and micro missile launchers attached to his body. Since Built for Battle was nearly twice as big as any other engineer, along with his shield capabilities putting a wraith to shame, the modifications didn't really affect his performance. In fact BB loved that he was now truly living up to his name. Which is why Xander had him working on a special project that Spontaneous Dancer felt was overkill. Unfortunately for the universe, the UNSC was no longer able to understand what the meaning of overkill was, since Xander had used his authority to strip it out of the Infinity's Dictionary and add it into the genre of Science Fiction. Along with fair play being a part of fantasy, Cordelia would one day nearly choke him to death when she learns that he also put her in their updated dictionary.

But that was neither here or now, the body of Spontaneous Dancer let out some built up gases from her micro reactor to spin in the air in excitement. A common occurrence if one took the time to watch her for a moment. It was always happening at random hence her name. Like all other Huragok, she was named after a trait she showed moments after her birth... creation she wasn't still sure which it was, since her kind had been under stasis before being found by the covenant. Along with all major memory involving their makers, the Forerunners, the only thing most Huragok remembered was their name, their creators name. And the fact that human beings were named the inheritor of the Mantle and what ever field of knowledge they found to their liking. Unless they were created after they were enslaved to the Covenant, there was a lot of changes after that event happened.

Since Spontaneous Dancer loved to study, work and create better troop armor, weapons and gear, she was naturally first choice to help improve the UNSC's ground troop equipment. Of course Xander and Roland had made it clear that there was to be some level of difference between the type of troops. Marines being the most basic would get an improvement in gear performance, lighter yet better armor and finally some form of shielding that would help them survive the very edge of a frag grenade blast radius. In wasn't as great of an improvement that the admiral wanted but the AIs made it clear that they had to do thing in moderation. Another word Xander wished he had been able to strip from the UNSC before his actions had been stopped by his new AI allies.

An ODST gear would be three times better than even the marines. While a Spartan's Mjolnir being nearly ten times better. Of course these changes wouldn't be available any time soon. Roland was having some lingering doubts on Admiral Lasky's choices but the A.I. was planning on supporting the man he helped put in charge. When he wasn't going out of the way to do something that made Roland wish to face palm.

+-*\\*-+

 **{Back to the Infinity's Mess Hall}**

The previously lively cafeteria had suddenly gone quiet as they watched one of their own be pushed to the limits. The Spartans watched in silent respect as their admiral did his best to survive the fall of Harvest. The ODST teams couldn't believe the dangerous risks that Xander had been more than willing to put himself in if there was a chance to bring him victory. The A.I. would study how the young man struggled against an unstoppable foe. And finally Cordelia couldn't help but look on with awe as she saw what the class clown was able to accomplish when given a chance.

Xander's test had started with him being aboard a basic frigate as it appeared over the space of Harvest. The first Colony of the UEG that fell to the might of the Covenant. As soon as the frigate reappeared in real space it was stuck in the middle of a losing battle. After nearly missing a blast of plasma thrown at its direction, the frigate had been thrown in to the chaos of battle. The Frigate's bridge had taken a fair amount of damage along with losing its senior staff. It didn't take Xander long to taken in the state they were before taking command. With half the bridge useless Xander had been forced to do a fair amount of micro managing in order to get the ship to a stable manner. As he made half of the crew keep the ship flying, the other half would make its way to the surface of Harvest. Ensuring to do his best in protecting the descending crew as they made their way to safer grounds.

Members of the ODST cheered as Xander forced his recently gained frigate into delivering as much damage as he could. The crippled ship had been able to deliver a good amount of damage by timing its shots before drawing the attention of a Covenant battle cruiser. A ship that they had no hope of defending against. Seeing that they weren't going to last long Xander quickly finished evacuating his ship. Cordelia watched in horror as the Zeppo boarded a HEV pod. There were many times that it seemed like he was going to be destroyed before reaching the atmosphere of Harvest. Thankfully Lady Luck was on his side and he was able to make entry into the planet's atmosphere. As he passed the current storm that was over the continent he was landing on, his crew watched with many negative emotions as they saw the hellish war zone that had once been a simple farming colony. Many of its limited city were on fire and the sign of battle filled the entire view of Xander's escaped pod. It didn't take long for Xander to crash land into a building. Thanks to him using technology of the future his pod had been durable enough to survive wrecking a poorly maintained apartment complex.

The entire crew watched as some grunts made their way to Xander's pod. The AI informing the human viewers that Xander's was disoriented thanks to his recent crash landing. Before the grunts were able to radio in what they were seeing the door to the pod ejected with great force. Instantly crushing one before the sound of a shotgun went off and heavily damaging two more. Xander soon stepped out and secured his main weapon before pulling out his Magnum and finishing the grunts off. They watched as Xander looked upon the aliens he just killed. His fingers gripping the handle of his side arm with great strength. No one could doubt that he was still harboring some lingering feeling towards taking something's life. But that mentally soon ended as he heard the sound of a child and woman screaming. Xander quickly pocketed some plasma grenades off the grunts before rushing towards the origin of the screams. From the top of the second story window he saw as a mother and her toddler of a child was being chased for fun by a brute. He didn't take long to prime one of the Covenant's infamous sticky grenades and make it smash into the unsuspecting laughing face of the brute. A dark smirk filled his face before he had to dive as sudden fire began to make its way through the window he had just used. Xander quickly made himself scarce before getting in contact with the local authorities to see where he was needed.

The crew watched as their admiral was forced to turn the broken apartment complex into the crudest fortress ever record in the history of the UNSC. Communications had been made completely useless thanks to covenant. Leaving Xander no choice but to call upon his crew to make their way to him. They watched as he fought along side the men and women of the UNSC. Doing their best to take and secure the area around the complex. In no time at all refugees were soon appearing hoping to find salvation. Those healthy enough to fight and help found themselves drafted by Xander. The rest were taken to the basement where he had stationed a team of ODST along with the first turret that fell under his command to protect its sole entrance.

His leadership skills were being put to the test and the Zeppo wasn't just surviving but thriving in the madness of the battlefield. The AI were impressed as Xander was showing such a cool head for being someone so young. He showed no hesitation as he delivered his orders, always ensuring that his people's safety came first. His sniper teams were joined by a duo of marines to help guard their backs. As troops and supplies came in he distributed them in the most effective manner. An hour into the battle Xander had been more or less able to create a proper safe zone in the middle of a burning planet. The infinity crew were wondering if Xander had been able to make a change of history since the UNSC was starting to take back the city he was in. Those thoughts were immediately wiped out when the Covenant began glassing the planet. They watched as Xander screamed and cussed to the bitter end before his part of the city was engulfed by the beam of directed plasma that had been fired from space.

As the simulation ended it was clear to the others that Xander was never meant to pass, but to show him the true horrors of war. The hell that the soldiers faced along with the helplessness that the civilians were forced to endure. Cordelia now understood what they wanted him to learn. They wanted him to experience those horrors first hand. They wanted to give him a baptism of fire, one that would purge him of anything that would cause him to hold back unnecessarily. As she watched the AI comfort their admiral she couldn't help but feel worry that there was a chance they shouldn't put their complete trust in the artificial intelligence of the UNSC. Since they were made from human minds there was a chance they might carry on with human flaws as well.

+-*/\\*-+

"Star date 00123. This is the admiral log of the super carrier Infi….ouch" Xander suddenly grumbled out as Cordelia finished slapping him in the back of the head. The crew of the Infinity was currently on the bridge as they prepared to come out of Slip-space. The more immature members of the crew clearly enjoying the bit of fun their admiral was trying to make.

"Stop being a dweeb and do it right." Cordelia ordered as she stared down her admiral.

"Fine you killjoy." Xander growled making Cordelia's glare to intensify.

"The date is November 1st 1997" Xander said while keeping an eye on Cordelia who looked like she was completely focused on her data pad. Which was still giving her a crash course into becoming an ensign in the UNSC Navy. Yet Xander knew that one little slip up would make her unleash a backhand so fast he wasn't going to be able to evade it. Something he was still unsure on how it kept happening, Blayne had said it best when he just labeled it as Righteous Feminine Fury.

Xander couldn't wait for Spontaneous Dancer to finish making him a personal shield generator. At the moment Cordelia and him were using some units that had belonged to basic ODST gear, which didn't looked too good on their flight uniforms. Cordelia made sure he understood that it was something she wasn't fond of, before forcing the Huragok to change its priorities and make them shields that would help protect them.

" **I'll be sure to register it as Day One of the Cosmic Era in your memoirs Admiral."** Cortana said with a tease.

 **"I prefer After Sunnydale, or 001 A.S. for civilian use."** Roland added his two cents.

"Either way we're about to enter real space... so can we get back to what is really important?" Tor nearly shouted as Blue Team continued to ensure the Infinity was safe to return to their original dimension. The crew watched with excitement as their supper carrier broke out its slipspace bubble. The flag ship of the UNSC made for an incredible sight as it appeared outside the gravitational field of Pluto. The sight of the dwarf planet and moon was a sight that left the humans on the Infinity speechless.

"We did it..." Warren said with disbelief.

"Were the first humans to make it to the edge of our native solar system." Johnathon added with awe.

"Oh wow."Heidi said as she took in the majesty of the farthest celestial body orbiting Sol.

"This is amazing." Rhonda added as she felt a lot of the anger she used to carry leave her. Many of the crew couldn't help but feel that their lives before this day wasn't as hard as they used to think it was. The amazing moment they just experienced gave them hope that better things were to come.

"We should leave a mark… you know... like that Apollo project." Percy said with excitement. His feelings soon spread through out the crew.

"What do you say Admiral...ready to step foot on an alien world?" Larry asked as the Spartans and ODST quickly made sure their armor and gear was ready for entering a potentially hostile world. Xander had a smile on his face that made his crew shout in excitement, even Cordelia looked ready to head out.

" **Space virgins."** Cortana said with a smile making Roland shake his head again.

 **"** **Can you blame them? Two days ago their biggest concern was passing their recent chemistry test. Now they are experiencing something that would have taken their humanity potentially** **decades to** **centuries** **in order for them** **to accomplish** **the same thing** **."** Roland said making Cortana sigh.

" **We got a lot of work ahead of us don't we?"** Cortana whispered to her fellow AI making it nod his head.

" **These days to come are going to be one hell of a ride."** Roland said with a smirk that made Cortana smile.

+-*/\\*-+

 **{In the main hanger of the Infinity}**

"Larry I need you and the rest of Noble to ensure the Albatross is ready for departure." Xander ordered as Noble team was checking and ensuring the large transport was ready for use. The third generations of Spartans worked as efficient as possible, with the lone spartan two doing his best to use his superior strength to help.

"Lance I need you and the others to finish securing those warthogs. Make sure they got the experimental atmospheric shield generators. We need live data and a proper test run to make sure they're good to go." Xander went on to direct Lance and a team of ODST he had put together. The team being made up of Lance, Anne, Johnathon and Scott. They were moving multiple variations of the warthog into the hanger of the Albatross. Two vehicles being M831 Troop Transport, which was a warthog that was only able to carry people. Next were two M12 variation of the vehicle, which was the more commonly seen transport that had one M46 LAAG. Next was two vehicles with a bit more punch to them. One was a warthog with an M68ALIM Gauss Cannon and the other was a machine with a set of anti-air weaponry. The Spartan leaders were in agreement with the vehicles Xander had selected, since it covered a wide grid of potential enemies.

"Katrina how are things on your end?" Xander asked as he passed by what was suppose to be a medical check station. He watched as the new ODST showed off her suddenly gained field medic skills. 

"Vaccination is nearly finished Admiral. Cordelia and yourself will be the last ones for me to check." Katrina said as she finished injecting Andrew for their trip to a subfreezing atmosphere. The crew was thankful they don't have to wear gear that was ridiculously bulky thanks to the advances the UNSC had done to their standard equipment. ODST and Spartan Gear was capable of keeping its users alive in environments that used to be extremely deadly to humans. Of course they still had their limits it was just much higher than anything earth could make at the moment, when not using magic or alien technology.

Cordelia and Xander were lucky that there was a new pilot suit that was available in the UNSC armory. It was similar to the pilot suit that was previously seen during the Halo ring campaigns but seemed much more futuristic. _**(Think of the**_ _ **spaceship operators**_ _ **used in the RED vs Blue series**_ _ **but with less armor**_ _ **… I'm too lazy to make up something new… Its my fan fiction... I can do what I want… Its completely democratic... so go the hell.)**_ It's stats were nearly equal to that of an ODST. Except it had a boost system similar to that of the Spartans, along with a large oxygen tank and carbon dioxide filter. Its actual armor capabilities was much lighter making it no better than that of a marine. But it still offered the atmospheric protection they were going to need.

"Be gentle doc." Xander said with a supportive smile making Katrina to lightly slap him on the arm. Cassie giggled as Warren finished loading the last of the boxes they needed into the Albatross. Andrew, to the annoyance of many of the crew, was gushing in excitement since he was able to score high enough to double as a fighter pilot. Meaning that outside of Blue Team, Noble 1, 5 and 6 he was capable of flying and learning to fly bigger planes. At the moment he only qualified to operate a Pelican and a Broadsword. Since Xander wanted two wings providing escort he had Blue team, Dale and Andrew in the broadswords. Larry and Gwen were going to be operating the Albatross along with Xander. While Cordelia was to be watching as they worked. Cordelia, Gwen and Larry knew that their Admiral was going to have fun being the main pilot and order his flight crew around.

"Both wings are ready for sortie Boss. Tor's going to be last one out." Kyle said as Tor over watched the broadswords starting up in order to fly out of the hanger. Many of the crew let out a sigh of relief when there was no reported problems during their start up routine. The grounded members of the crew watched with awe as their fellow protectors of earth took to the vacuum of space. Their movements were amazing and the abilities of their machines was something that was going to make many earth born pilots full of envy. Even if Andrew had made a very sloppy exit it hadn't taken him long to get into the rhythm of things.

"Then its best for you to get out there spartan." Xander said with serious tone before smiling as the CQC master of blue team saluted him. Xander returned the proper military procedure before putting his attention on Cordelia as she came out of the locker room.

"6.45 Minutes sir. She is within the standard time limit." Roland said making the young admiral to nod his head before looking at Cordelia. Easily noticing something that made him look towards the AI that was currently keeping Cordelia company. Xander couldn't help but wonder if the Infinity's AI were one day going to get him into some kind of legal trouble. Since standing next Cordelia like a simple house cat was a well known Disney character. After all it wasn't easy to forget the smug grin of the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. To make things worse the AI had its manners and habit of fading in and out his plane of vision down to a T.

The crew didn't know when it happened but Cordelia had suddenly befriended the AI. Apparently it found Cordelia to be a kindred spirit and decided to team up with her. When confronted about it she said it wasn't fair that only Tor and Xander had a digital companion. Which lead to the lesser AI making their way to members of the crew that had apparently been approved by Cortana and Roland. Even if the humans didn't know that yet.

A vicious looking three headed dog that breathed out hellfire was assigned to Noble team, It constantly spent its time evenly among the team when it wasn't needed. For some strange reason it was always sniffing around them.

Lance and the ODST with him had been filled with joy when a copy of Dr. King had joined them. If they didn't know better they would have assumed that the man himself had stepped out of heaven in order to give them a helping hand. Something they were extremely grateful for. Katrina and the remaining ODST had a smiling emoticon with them. Instead of speaking, the immature AI would turn into a different emoticon images in order to display what it felt. For long conversations a thought bubble would appear before the person he wished to speak to. The remaining AI decided to stay on the Infinity in case they were needed.

The former Zeppo took a deep breathe as Blue team took to the skies completing the two wings he wanted as the Albatross's escort. Wing one being lead by their version of the Master Chief. Dale and Andrew flying in a proper formation behind Tor's broadsword. Surprisingly it was Rhonda who had been selected as the leader of the second wing. Leaving Heidi and Kyle as her wing-men. The two flights currently stretching their wings out by doing patrols around the Infinity. Roland making sure they are actually scanning for potential threats instead of just having fun. Cortana on the other hand was apparently channeling her creator as she started to go over the data they were currently being fed. Xander watched as the last item being loaded on the Albatross rested in its hanger. More than likely costing the UNSC millions of credits was the first of ten probes that they were going to drop around the system known to them as Sol. It was as big as a scorpion tank and cost ten times as one. It was a special item added to the inventory of the Infinity thanks to the Office of Naval Intelligence. This was one item Xander was extremely grateful towards the shady organization that he would normally wipe out simply out of principle.

While the slipspace probes will allow for communication, scientific research and early warning for potential threats. This item was able to do all that while being practically undetectable. In fact these machine were so good at hiding that the UNSC tended to lose all traces of them completely after they were deployed. The only way they knew if it was still working was when it would send its regular reports. Otherwise they could only hope that someone physically ran into it or that it continued to work during its expectant lifetime. Which was suppose to be around a hundred years give or take a decade. Xander planned to seed half of his stock of these special stealth probes through out the star system that was soon to become their playground.

The reason being that he had nightmares of the horror the Covenant had caused. The sight of Earth being invaded was one he never wanted to witness first hand. Yet the memories pushed him to do all he could to prevent such horrors. Seeing Johnathon wave him over as Cordelia glared at him for daring to make her wait, the UNSC Admiral made it to his first and newest baby. He planned to have this Albatross customized as his own private unit. He was thinking more shields and stronger weapons, along with making a Mammoth that could be its ground based rival. He couldn't wait to see what masterpiece could be created when using the technology vault that was placed in his hands. Best part was that the Infinity was just waiting to give him such wonderful treasures. Thankfully for humanity he easy saw the danger of having too much access and quickly sealed most of it off. Cortana and Roland making it clear that not even a Guilty Spark class AI would be able to hack the Infinity's upgraded firewalls.

"All hands accounted for...Sir." Larry said with a light growl that rewarded him with an elbow from Gwen. The two staring off at each other as they clearly were sorting some things out. Xander was now starting to wonder if it had been smart to send the entirety of Blue Team outside of the Infinity. How he wished he had been more familiar with the Reach Campaign. Unfortunately Lasky's data was extremely limited and Xander hadn't paid Noble team much attention since he wasn't much of a fan of the Spartan Three program. Sure the process to make Spartans Two was horrible and he would avoid it like the plague. But at least it made soldiers and not just some kind of suicide drone. 

"Then lets get this bird in the air." Xander said with a more professional tone in his voice. Cordelia easily noticing that their leader was now taking things a little more seriously. She watched as he tripled checked that everyone and everything was properly secured. Ensuring that the crew, along side with her, were being trained as he worked. She couldn't believe how much smarter he had become yet it seemed like military discipline had been a very important part he had been desperately missing.

"Wings 1 and 2 report an all clear. The Infinity has cleared us for departure." Cordelia said as Cheshire rested on her shoulder. Xander couldn't help but smirk before working the controls of the Albatross with ease. In the eyes of those watching him it was like seeing a master pianist at work.

"Alexander Lasky! Albatross...Launching!" Xander yelled as he made his new machine take off from the hanger of the infinity. He couldn't help but sneak in some fun every once in a while, especially since there was little chance of someone ratting him out to his new self-declared XO.

" **Escort 3 and 4 is now deployed."** Roland suddenly cut in as the sound of two Frigates coming online on their sensors filled the air. The crew of Infinity couldn't help but to finally and properly take in the awe of the mere size of the Infinity. As the Albatross and the broadswords traveled in the vacuum of space they were clearly shown how small they were compared to the frigates escorting them. Yet they were dwarfed by the Infinity itself. Silence filled the crew as Xander had the Albatross and its small escort making a pass to take in the entirety of Humanities newest and clearly greatest Flag Ship. It was something amazing while looking at the current masterpiece of all UNSC ships, without doubt it was from a time they couldn't compete with. And yet it filled them with hope to know that its greatness was now able to protect them from the forces of evil. And yet it was humbling to know that it was all thanks to a chaotic mage looking to cause trouble that they now had the tools to protect the cradle of Humanity. Of course they wouldn't know this fact until later down the school year.

+-*/\\*-+

"I was expecting something to happen… anything honestly…. even if it was just Andrew crashing into an Ice Mountain during our landing." Percy said making many in the hanger to agree with him. While the ODST pilot became pale at how many were expecting him to end up as a wreck. The Sci-Fi fan felt like his fellow UNSC members just shot him in the heart.

"You'll learn in time that life in space can be pretty boring sometimes. Still I wish we had some proper eggheads to analyze all this data we collected." Xander said as he skimmed through all the information they were gaining from their recent mission.

Xander couldn't help but feel proud of his crew. They had entered Pluto's atmosphere with ease before carefully landing and collecting samples. The probes and satellites would continue to give out data and the stealth probe will be keeping Sol from being caught with their pants down.

Their first mission even if uneventful was still something they had enjoyed as a group. Cordelia couldn't help but taunt the others when they suddenly broke military discipline and began to play on Pluto's surface. Unfortunately they weren't able to stay long since their suits and shields were only able to hold back the cold for so long. After taking quite a fair amount of samples, along with releasing they spy satellite into the orbit of the flying celestial body, they finally made their way back. The pilots of the flight being surprised by Tor basically ordering them to get a few hours of simulation flying everyday. No doubt being their version of the Chief, he basically had seniority over all the other units. Even if Carter/Larry technically outranked him. It was clearly that the respect their costume characters had for the chief had buried itself deep in the minds of the new UNSC members.

Xander couldn't help but smile as his crew got ready for their next mission. The Infinity's Admiral would take full advantage of their time off as he guided his ship and crew to travel through out Sol and quickly seeding it with the tools needed to help keep it safe.

+-*/\\*-+

With the Infinity once more hiding in the shadow of the moon, its crew had finished loading a prowler with supplies for their return to earth. It was time for them to return home, put their family and friends at ease. And unfortunately return to their personal hell known as public high school. Xander was glad that the ONI drones they unleashed into Sunnydale earlier, was able to show that their time in space hadn't caused anyone their life. Sadly it hadn't taken them long to learn about the chaos the Infinity had caused during its short time in space. Which led to Cordelia and Xander trading barbs at each other like if they were once more killing time in study hall. Thanks to the technology available to them by the Infinity, they now all had data pads that doubled as cellphones. Each unit acted like a powerful computer, a global position locator, a cellphone, and had the ability to enter the internet. Such things was only available thanks to the communication and spy satellites they had released into the orbit of earth. While sending Sentinels to collect what was salvageable at the moment from Earth's Orbit.

Roland had no doubt that the governments of the world were currently freaking out at their return, especially when one considers the fact that Xander now had six frigates surrounding earth in a defensive position. Cortana on the other hand had laughed her head off when Xander had made that order. Clearly her admiral didn't care what the Earth might take their actions as, since they couldn't do anything to hurt them at the moment. The AI had no doubt that some idiot might try to do something stupid, in the end it would all be pointless since even the Frigates had the necessary defenses to protect themselves from the Earth. In the meantime they were going to make their way back home in the cover of the night, even if it wasn't needed thanks to the cloaking ability of the prowler.

+-*/\\*-+

 **{Outside the city limit of Sunnydale, California}**

Xander watched from the Captain chair as Gwen and Larry piloted the Prowler. Giving his silent support to the brunette trying her best to guide them to a place that had been abandoned by the human population of their city. The first time he allowed Cordelia to charge of such a mission he had to step in but after the fourth time she was starting to get the hang of her future role.

At one time their landing zone had been a popular camping sight for families and teens to get away from their everyday lives. Unfortunately the demonic threats felt that those foolish enough to visit were extremely easy, but more importantly a tasty target. Which is why the UNSC crew had been surprised to find a pack of creatures prowling what was to be their landing zone. They walked on all fours but were taller than a human. Cordelia was shocked to see them feasting on cows that had clearly been dragged away from whatever ranch they had once been at.

"Arm the pulse lasers… I want a full lock on all hostile forces… eliminate them with extreme prejudice. Leave no survivors." Xander order with a calm tone like he has asking for a simple diner combo.

"Sir." Blayne responded as blue lights began to glow from the surface of the 280 meter ship. The mountain valley they picked was going to be turned into a proper black ops base through out the school week. It was far enough that they could potentially see any threat making their way to them. Yet close enough that getting to Sunnydale wouldn't be a bother with their current vehicles. It was something they were going to need if they planned to start taking their home world back from the beast wanting to claim it.

"Firing." Blayne reported as twelve beams of blue lasers smashed into the unsuspecting creatures that were too busy gorging to notice they were in danger. Not that Xander felt they would have noticed them since the UNSC Playing Dirty was at the moment at an altitude they never dealt with before. Not to mention all of its stealth features made them as silent and invisible as possible.

"All targets eliminated… there isn't anything left to show they even existed." Aura said with disbelief. She hadn't really take into account how powerful their weapons was. Even with her new memories she hadn't considered what the UNSC weapons were really capable of.

"Glad to learn that our tech can be effective to demonic forces. There is a clearing in the center of the valley perfect for our next operation." Xander as he nodded towards Cordelia. She nodded her head, even if she had been a little upset that he hadn't given her a chance to give the order to take down the demonic beast they had picked up while trying to find a place to land. Still Cheshire and Cortana had been doing their best to help real in her natural desire to lash at their admiral. Cheshire said it was their way to show how much trust they had in each other. Cortana said that Cordelia was being a Tsundere and Xander was too dense to notice her feelings. Needless to say that when Cordelia discovered the meaning of the label she had launched some powerful glares at her first AI friend.

"Set us down Larry, Aura scan our environment to ensure we don't get anymore surprises. Tor get your team to the cargo doors and secure the area for us to disembark." Cordelia said with ease since she had spent over ten hours trying her best to get into the military mentality the others were in. The leader of blue team nodded his head before doing as he had been told. His boss had made it clear that he wasn't going to let anyone give their first cadet any lip if it was unnecessary. Especially when she was making an honest effort to support their cause.

"The rest of Noble can help Sword and Shield get our supplies out." Cordelia said before making her way to the hanger to ensure her first taste as an officer went without problems. She still had a ridiculous amount of training and learning to do, but thanks to Cortana and Cheshire, the brunette felt she had a fair chance to do more than just carry her weight.

"Was it wrong that I got a tingly feeling all over my body when I saw those demons be obliterated?" Xander asked the remaining crew members on the bridge of the prowler as they finished securing their ride back to the Infinity. It was a bit of work for Gwen and Larry to land their Prowler, since Playing Dirty was much larger than the albatross they used during their earlier missions. Xander had allowed them to take turns using they large transport ships, their admiral wanting them to get as much experience as possible.

If one was in the mountain range know to the locals of Sunnydale as, the lips of death, they would see a very sophisticated black ship with blue lights glowing on it. With a few red ones blinking when necessary. As its propulsion system slowed down for their landing. Its landing gear came out of the bottom of the ship before gently touching upon the soft soil of Earth.

"Considering the things you have gone through… I don't blame you… but I thought all pulse lasers were purple?" Larry said making Xander shrug his shoulders.

"I think that the people in charge of making the Infinity and anything associated with it decided to color code it as much as possible. My memories of Lasky has a few moments were the Infinity's MAC gun fires what looks like a blue beam of energy instead of a solid projectile."

"Weird." Larry said making Xander nod his head.

"Who cares what it looks like? As long as it get job done, right Admiral?" Gwen asked Xander making him smirk as he wished that he could continue to use the weapon systems of Playing Dirty in order to cleanse his hometown of demonic threat. Unfortunately they had to fight a war of shadows at the moment but maybe one day it can be done on his terms. He was a Ship Captain not some kind of ONI based Ninja after all.

Using the few Mongoose they had loaded onto the prowler the crew of the Infinity made their way home with plans of resting on their own bed and attempting to blend in while carrying out their new duties to humanity.

+-*/\\*-+

"G-man I have returned from the void and have brought guest!" Xander suddenly yelled as Tor and Kyle pushed the doors of the Library with a little too much force. It was the usual time they would get together in order to meet, but only after resting a few days from the oddness that was living on a hell mouth. Which is why the former Zeppo wasn't surprised to see the extended Scooby Gang assembled and ready to report on what they had experienced. Giles was right on schedule with cleaning his glasses. Willow was clearly surfing the web while hoping to make sense of things, or find signs of the UNSC. The hot computer teacher was a nice surprise since he wasn't expecting to see her, yet something seemed a bit off. Unfortunately that something was going to have to be put to the side.

Thanks to Buffy being closest to the door she had been surprised a bit from the sudden and a bit aggressive entrance from the crew of the Infinity. It didn't help that the pack of formally hyena possessed teens barged in while clearly showing supernaturally granted enhancements to their bodies. With her Slayer instincts kicking in Buffy wasn't really able to consider if it was right to attack the group of teens that looked ready for a fight.

Xander couldn't but smile as his hero charged his men, since it meant she remembered the threat they had once been and could be once more. The blond slayer rushed with a flying kick that would have made any martial artist proud and even more envious. One thing that caught the Admiral off guard was the fact that it wasn't a member of blue team that intercepted the hair dyed human missile. Instead it had been the natural blond of Noble. Gwen rushed past her fellow soldiers and went into a round house kick that did not just intercept Buffy's, but also launched her back. Before the smaller blond could adjust her landing Aura decided to make herself known by flipping over the heads of her fellow UNSC crew towards the temporary enemy. Wanting to make a point but not cause too much of an incident Aura basically appeared in front of Buffy before palming the slayers stomach and causing her to slide on the floor.

Considering the fact that this interaction had been done in only a few seconds was something that majority of the room had not been able to follow. Xander watched as Giles dropped his glasses to the floor, and his bestest buddy was clearly unable to believe what she had just seen.

"Do you see why I was pushing towards helping you train her better?" Jenny Calender, aka Janna of the Kalderash clan, said with a blank tone in her voice before she turned to look towards the large group that finished making its way into the Library. "Taking into account the flashes of memory I kept from Halloween its safe to say we are now standing before two very successful teams of Spartans. It's good to see you together again Blue Team, I'm glad to see you finally got rid of that facial hair Jorge just like I asked you to." The computer teacher said with a motherly smile that left the eyes of the Infinity crew to grow with disbelief.

"Mom?..." Dale asked with confusion making all the Spartan II's to feel a great amount of joy and love to what was to be their last link to the woman that had cared for them the best way she could. Because standing in between the Scooby Gang and the UNSC was a Romania beauty that was using a lab coat. Her stance, the words she used, the something special that Separated one Catherine Halsey from the rest of humanity, was clearly oozing from the woman standing in front of Xander and the others.

"Mom?...Did you hit your head this morning Dale? That's just Miss. Calender." Cordelia said while ignoring the fact that Andrew, Johnathon and Warren looked like they just been hit by a rainbow beam of divinity from the pope himself.

"After what we've been through its safe to say that she isn't just our computer teacher anymore." Xander's words created a tension through out the room and he stared down the woman that was looking at him like he was a child that just repeat his ABC's right for the first time. "I'm guessing that you decided it would be fun to become one of the smartest woman in gaming history the other night." The teen's eyes easily becoming more predatory as he looked upon one of the few individuals in the halo universe that could probably strip the Infinity and his crew from him. He knew about the deep loyalty the Spartan II's had for the woman that played a key part into them becoming the super soldiers they were today. He also knew there was no one more talented and skilled enough to not only take control of the Infinity and her AIs but also be able to put to use all of the alien tech the ship had in her data banks. Lasky had been briefed of the potential danger that Dr. Halsey could one day present, even if the man felt such thoughts weren't needed. Yet Xander wasn't too sure because before him wasn't just the good doctor but also a woman he didn't know too well even if he felt she proudly wore a white hat.

"You could relax my dear captain… I'm no threat to you or the this new UNSC." Jenny said with a smile as she looked upon the soldiers before her. Her beloved Spartans while being in a more guarded position didn't seem too sure where they would lean on. She was sure that their augmented memories were struggling with their original personality. The Spartan III's didn't look like they would fight for her, but she could see the unease in their eyes, while looking between their fellow super soldiers and who was suppose to be their commander. The ones she assumed had been part of the more normal forces had clearly put themselves in a position to defend Xander and Cordelia. Even if they knew that no one in the room would be able to stop the II's from wiping them out. The III's might slow them down but Blue Team would deal with them, and it would be many times easier since she had no doubt Jorge would protect her.

"It's Admiral…Doctor." Xander said making her eyes to grow. "I was given a field promotion by the Infinity's AI." His words making Jenny nod her head in acceptance, her memories of Halsey made it clear that Lasky would have been the best choice. And considering she had seen Cordelia in a cat costume that day it was a safe bet that Xander was probably the only officer available to the Infinity.

"I see… then congratulations are in order… and its good to see all of you have made it back in one piece."

"We did more than just made our way back from sweeping the system Mom… the Admiral had us doing some missions to start protecting the Earth from any future Xeno threat." Dale said with excitement.

"Missions?… That is a bit unexpected… I didn't think you would be doing something so serious while out in the… how did you say it again… ah yes... the void." The Library/Watcher hybrid said with a hint of teasing making Xander smile at him while clearly ignoring the light character bashing that had been sent in his direction.

"Things changed G-man… its why were here… the UNSC is going to be joining the good fight. No one and nothing is going to stop us from making things right." The young man's words easily drawing all attention to him. The conviction he just displayed ensuring that all UNSC personal were more than willing to fight under his banner. The watcher instantly became worried that those in charge of the world was going to be steamrolled by the young and newly empowered young man. Yet the Ripper in him was proud that his student finally got his head on right and was going to make something of himself.

The Halsey inside of Jenny couldn't help but approve of the young man that clearly had plans for the future. Unfortunately this momentous event in the history of mankind was about to be derailed in the most unexpected manner.

"We refuse!" A Blond and Ginger duo shouted and easily destroyed the image of the Incredible leader that Xander had been projecting.

"Didn't I say that was going to be their exact words?" Cordelia asked to the ODST members currently protecting her.

"The worst part is that they didn't even give Xander a chance to make his case." Anne said with a tone full of teasing for her admiral.

A certain Sniper of Noble team decided to start making background noises that sounded extremely similar to a whip cracking in the air. The males besides Xander chuckling and smirking at what Percy was insinuating. The females of the UNSC nodding their heads in agreement as their leader was growling in a way that made Blue Team flinch. It was clear that their one time Hyena of an Alpha was perhaps teased a little too much. Especially since Xander had made it clear that they had to be as professional as possible while he explained things to the Scooby Gang. There was no doubt that he was going to make them suffer when they got back to the Infinity. They hoped to God that Spontaneous Dancer wouldn't take long to get them a replacement armor after Xander was done training them to near death.

+-*/\\*-+

 **{Out of the sensor range of the UNSC, Loki's ship drifted}**

" **How fascinating things are starting to get around the Tau'ri home world."** Loki said as he documented the reading his drones had just sent him. After sending a report to Thor and the others, the Asgardian decided more data was needed. Which is why he sent some sensor drones to Sol in order to record any potential changes to the system. The things he just learned would have brought a smile to his face, if he was still able to make such an impression. Still these changes were no doubt going to bring a lot of attention to the Cradle of Humanity. And it was his desire to document it all while finding things to could help his people escape their fall to extinction.

+-*/\\*-+

 **{Stargate Command}**

"Unfortunately Mr. President there isn't anything we can do. As you know the large ship has yet to be seen again since it disappeared in the shadows of the moon. And the two holding position over the poles have now been reinforced by four additional ships. After much speculation we are assuming they have set up a defensive grid around the earth. While four more ships seem to be keeping themselves busy patrolling the system. They just finished leaving Mar's orbit and are starting to make their way to the asteroid belt while clearly being en route to Jupiter." Hammond reported as he waited for the leader of his nation to finish speaking.

"Either they are simply studying our solar system or they happen to be pro-human and wish to protect us. There is too many unknowns at the moment but we'll make sure to get all the answers we need. In the meantime we'll continue to operate the Stargate as we had been first ordered." The man said while hearing orders that he had known was going to be coming. The good news was that it meant that there were going to be some positive changes coming to the SGC. He was going to have to buy a round to the Leader of their new and potentially neighbors for delivery such wonderful gifts.

"What are our chances that they would be willing to help us making our own ships?" Jack O'Neill said with a playful but mostly serious face.

"Very Low." Teal'c stated while waiting for their next orders to come in. Ignoring the betrayed look that Jack was giving him.

"He's right you know..." Daniel said before going on to name times in history and their only experience where technology superior beings refused to help them advance.

"I'm still trying to figure out how they are clearly defying many laws of physics that seemed to go out of their way to work against us." Carter nearly growled out as she was once again seeing with her face in a file of reports from what data they had gathered of the ships now parked outside their planet's field of gravity.

"Space Magic?" O'Neill said in a helpful tone that made Sam glare at him.

"Perhaps they have access to the force?" Teal'c said with a tone full of hope if one knew where to look.

"Buddy… you need to understand that the movie marathon we watched wasn't based on a true story." Teal look at his squad leader unsure if the man was telling the truth.

"Perhaps."

"Can you imagine how advance they must be as a culture? I can't wait to see all the things they are able to teach us. They must be wise beyond our understanding." Daniel said with clear excitement.

+-*/\\*-+

"You're not the boss of me." Xander growled out to the petite blond in front of him.

"I don't have to be your boss to tell you that your being stupid." Buffy wanted yelled but kept her voice down due to them being on school grounds. Willow couldn't help but turn her heads between the two arguing friends while worrying her pretty little head off.

"You're the one being stupid. Not only do I have fully a functional and powerful super carrier in lunar orbit, but I also have crew members that are the strongest and most skilled in the military we currently are a part of. There is no reason for you to be so damn unreasonable." Xander instantly countered. Unfortunately his words fell on deaf ears since Buffy had focused on her friend calling her stupid.

"Take that back! You're stupid!" Buffy demanded while stomping her feet.

"Can't make me... And I didn't even called you stupid." Xander smirked towards his personal hero. A blush grew on her face as she figured that he hadn't really insulted her just her recent actions.

"Don't push me Harris!" The slayers warmed while seeing no sign of Xander's new spine giving way. Unfortunately for the blond Xander now had a neural link running up the length of his spine. It was basically considered the most powerful, and advanced spine known to the UEG and UNSC.

"This is clearly going to take a while… and fortunately we still got first period starting soon." Cordelia suddenly cut in making all attention fall on her.

"Queen C is right… maybe we should pick this up at a later time, Boss" Heidi said with what she hoped was a disarming smile.

"Oh my god they have turned into Hyenas again!" Willow said with fear making Xander face palm before Buffy suddenly kicked him in the stomach and rushed Blue. The Spartan II's were quickly to answer her charge as the adults in the room tried to stop the super powered teens from killing each other. As the Admiral of the Infinity began to lose consciousness from his head hitting the way all he could think of was that he hoped Sunnydale was still standing when he woke up again. When he saw Cordelia suddenly punch Willow he truly began to worry for the safety of his hometown. He couldn't help but smile as Noble and his ODST finally got over the suddenly shock of the madness happening before them and quickly began to do their best to bring to an end the sudden conflict.

As Katrina slid to a stop next to him she quickly began to open up her med kit to start treating his first injuries as the leader of the UNSC. Andrew and Warren quickly brought an Unconscious and bloody lipped Willow. While Cassie to his surprise was guiding Cordelia to him. He was quick to notice that the usually shy and quiet girl was looking more like the brunette's probation officer than her crewman. The sound of fighting was coming to an end and the Zeppo couldn't help but smirk at the members of his crew surrounding him.

"What did I tell y'all… good ole Harris Luck." Xander weakly said before losing consciousness.

+*-/\\*-++-*/\\*-+

Gatsuberk: I'm back… somehow… hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope I'll be able to deliver more in the future… Read, Review and Enjoy… Lataz.


End file.
